Not so bad after all
by XFullHumanX
Summary: We were sold as slaves to a rich family but it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, it was the opposite, and now we're out for a hell of a ride! Inu/Kag Sess/Rin Taking place in our time, but in this story, you can own slaves. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summari: We were sold as slaves to a rich family but it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, it was the opposite, and now we're out for a hell of a ride!**

Kagome: 16

Rin: 16

Inuyasha: 17

Sesshomaru: 19

**Kagome POV**

_Me and my sister stood in front of a huge crowd just waiting to be sold to some random human or demon. I was wearing a dark blue tank top and a white skirt and my adopted sister Rin was wearing a pink tank top and short jeans shorts._

''How can our uncle do this to us?'' I heard Rin mumble.

''I don't know Rin...I don't know'' I mumbled back.

''Ladies and gentlemen, these two girls are both 16, they can do the dishes, cleaning, cooking and keep you company in bed, someone who's interested?'' A man shouted.

''10 000!'' A human man shouted.

''15 000!'' A pig demon male shouted.

It felt like we stood there for ages, until a dog demon with long silver hair shouted ''1000 000!''

And it was completely silent

''Sold for 1000 000!'' The man shouted.

A guard led us out and into another room where the dog demon was waiting. I feared the worst when he made his way towards us, but to my surprise, he took us in a big bear hug and said with a huge smile ''What wonderful girls!'' and he hugged us tighter.

''Huh?'' We both said.

''Come on! I can't wait to introduce you to my family!'' He said happily as he took our hands and jogged to his car. Me and Rin could only follow.

'_Okeeey...this wasn't what I expected_' Both Rin and I thought.

We got into the car and drove off. After one hour we arrived at the demons huge house.

''Wow'' Rin said.

''You said it'' I said

''Come on ladies!'' The demon said as he once again took our hands and run into the house.

''Izayoi, I'm home! And I have two lovely ladies with me!'' He shouted.

''ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME YOU DOG!'' A human woman with long black hair came running towards us with a rolling pin in her hand. She started to hit him on the head with it ''AND WITH _TWO _WOMEN!'' She screamed at him.

''No, no, no my darling, I bought them. It was _you_ who sent me to get someone who could cook and clean the house'' He explained.

''Oh, well why didn't you say so?'' She smiled and turned to us ''I'm sorry for that girls...oh my, you two are really beautiful! She said. Rin and I sweat dropped.

''Um..I'm Kagome and this is Rin, it's very nice to meet you'' I said.

''I'm Izayoi and this is my husband Inutashio'' She smiled at us.

''Come on Izy, lets introduce them to our sons!'' Inutashio said ecxited.

''Yes!'' Izayoi happily.

Inutashio took Rins hand and Izayoi took mine and run up the stairs.

**Rin POV**

Inutashio and I stoped at a door and without knocking we went inside.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I was lying on my bed with my hands behind my head. I was bored, it was summer and the heat was killing me. Then my door flew open and my dad came in with a girl.

''Hello son! This is Rin and she's going to stay with us, I bought her and Kagome at the Slave Market. I leave her to you son'' Dad said.

''Huh?'' Was all I said.

''Take care of her now!'' Dad said and left the room closing the door behind him.

…

…

''Hello, I'm Rin. What's your name? She smiled.

''Sesshomaru'' I said.

''Can I call you Sesshy?'' She asked.

''No'' I said.

''Oh, well is there something I can do for you?'' She asked.

''No'' I said.

''Nothing at all?'' She asked again.

''No'' I replied.

''Are you sure?'' She asked.

''Yes'' I said

…

…

…

…

''I can-'' ''No'' I cut her off.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was looking out my window, bored out of my mind when my mother came into my room with a black haired girl.

''Hello sweetie, this is Kagome. Your father bought her at the Slave Market today and you will take care of her, understood? Mom said.

''What!'' I shouted.

My mother left the room and I stared at the girl for a minute before I spoke ''Who are you?'' I asked.

''Um...Kagome, your mother just said so remember?'' She said.

''Feh, I heard her'' I said.

''Then why did you-'' ''Shut up'' I told her.

''Excuse me!'' She said angrily.

''Feh!'' I snapped.

'_Oh boy, if he wasn't my masters son, I would have killed him...he has really cute dog ears...WHAT AM I THINKING!_' I thought.

**To be continued!**

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

**Rin POV**

I've been in Sesshomarus room for an hour now and nothing's happened yet. He's just lying in his bed with closed eyes and with his hands behind his head. Then I got an idea, I went over to his bed as quiet as I could, stretched out my hand close to his face and...flicked him on the nose. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

''I'm bored'' I said with a smile.

''And what do you want me to do about it?'' He asked annoyed.

''Think of something I can do, I'm _your_ slave'' I told him.

''I don't need a slave, nor do I want one'' He said in a low voice.

''Then I can be-'' ''No'' He cut me off.

''Did you even know what I was going to say?'' I asked.

''….No'' He said.

''I can be your friend'' I said.

''….''

''Well?'' I asked.

''…...No'' He said.

''Awww why not!'' I asked.

''….''

''FINE!'' I screamed in his face and stormed out of the room.

**Kagome POV**

We both were sitting on his bed, just looking at eachother. After awhile Inuyasha spoked.

''What was you name again?'' He asked.

I hit him on the head. ''For the tenth time! My name is Kagome! KAGOME!'' I screamed.

''Okey, okey chill!'' He shouted back.

''…...So what can I do for you _sir?_'' I asked.

''Feh!'' He said.

''I'm leaving then if you don't want me here'' I said and started to walk away. But then I felt something took my hand.

''No, don't leave. I'm sorry'' He said. I turned around and then it got quiet so I took one of his cute dog ears into my hand and started to rub it. He quickly stepped back and blushed.

''Wha-what are you doing!'' He asked, still blushing.

''I'm sorry, but your ears are so cute!'' I said smiling. This only made Inuyasha blush harder.

''You-you really think so?'' He asked looking down at his feet.

**Rin POV**

'_What an idiot! I was only trying to be nice!_' I thought angrily as I walked through the hall. I was walking with my head down so I didn't see anything before me and soon felt myself walking into a hard chest. I looked up only to see Sesshomaru looking down at me, he's much taller than I am.

''What do you want?'' I mumbled.

He didn't answer, he just took my hand and started to walk towards his room. I tried to get away but when he didn't let me go I shouted at him ''What do you think you're doing!'' He didn't answer. When we passed a door that was open, I took hold of it and refused to let go. He stoped, turned around and picked me up, still without any sight of emotion on his face. ''What the-?'' I shouted. ''What do you want with me? You wont let me be your slave, you don't want to be friends, what do you _want_!'' I shouted again. Still not an answer. When we got into his room he put me down and closed the door. Then he went over to the huge bed and sat down.

''Tell me about yourself'' He said.

''….''

''I don't like to repeat myself'' He said again.

''Well...I'm Rin?'' I answered.

''I know that. Tell me about your life and family'' He said.

''My parents are dead, killed by wolves, I'm Kagomes adopted sister, we lived with her parents until they died in a car accident, her uncle took us in, he hated us and then he sold us'' I finished.

''….''

''Something more you want to know?'' I asked.

''….No'' He said.

''….''

''You'll start tomorrow. You'll make breakfast for me every morning and bring it up here, you'll clean my room every other day. And as for where you are going to sleep...you will sleep in my bed with me'' He said.

**Kagome POV**

Inuyasha told me that the only thing I would have to do was to clean his room on Monday, Wednesday and Friday _and_ I would get my own room. When I heard what Rin would have to do I went quiet but then started to laugh.

''Wow Rin! Already getting into the bed with the boy?'' I laughed.

''Shut up! I mean, who does he think he is! How can he make me sleep with him in the same bed after we just met!'' Rin shouted.

''I think he likes you Rinny-girl!'' I teased.

''Oh? And what about Inuyasha, huh? He must like you alot for letting you have so much freedom!'' She grinned at me.

''Wha-what do you mean?'' I asked.

''You know what I mean'' Rin said.

''Well...it's getting late. I think I'm going to _my_ room and get some sleep and I wont have to clean Inuyasha room until Monday and guess what, tomorrow is Sunday. Good night Rin, sleep well with Sesshomaru'' I said and started walked towards my room.

''KAGOME!'' I heard Rin scream after me. I just chuckled and went to bed.

'_This might not be so bad after all_' I thought and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Well that was it, please review and I will update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin POV**

I made my way towards Sesshomaru's room. While taking _really _slow steps I looked up at the clock on the wall. 'A_lready 12? It took me half an hour to just go through the hall?_' I thought. Well, I wasn't surprised, I walked really slow. '_I wonder what he's going to say?_' When I reached Sesshomaru's room I knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' I heard Sesshomaru say.

I opened the door and got inside.

''What took you so long?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I got lost.'' I lied.

''You're lying.'' He said and crossed his arms.

I didn't reply.

''Come on, let's go to bed.'' He said.

''Um...OK?'' I said. I decided to sleep in an oversized white T-shirt and Sesshomaru half naked in his black night pants. I blushed when I saw his handsome body. ''See something you like?'' He smirked at me.

''N-no.'' I stuttered. Sesshomaru got into the bed and patted the empty spot beside him for me to lie down. I got in and covered myself under the covers, it felt so awkward being in the same bed with him and at the same time, it felt so right. Then Sesshomaru took his arms around me and held me close.

''Wha-what are you doing?'' I asked. But he had already fallen asleep, so I just let it go, and soon I too fell asleep.

**Kagome POV**

I woke up early and looked at my alarm clock beside my bed. '_Half past seven?_' I thought. I couldn't go back to sleep so I went up and looked around the house instead. There were so many rooms I couldn't help but check out some of them, I found a big livingroom, some bathrooms and bedrooms, a computer room, and a gym. I even checked all the beds that I found if they were comfortable enough, and guess what...they were _very _comfy. I made it to the kitchen and I gasped when I saw how big it was. Fridges, ovens, cookers...and twice of everything! The dining table had at least 15 chairs, how much do you need in a family of _four_!

''Kagome?'' I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw Izayoi. ''You're up early. Couldn't sleep?'' She asked.

''No, but I looked around a little if that was OK?'' I said.

''Yes of course my dear, this is your home now.'' She said cheerfully. ''Want breakfast maybe?''

''Yes please.'' I said and smiled at her.

''Hmmmm...let see...do you want eggs and bacon, toasts, pancakes, porridge, ramen, waffles or maybe...'' She said.

''Oh, pancakes please'' I said.

''Very good, I think I want that too. Can you help me Kagome?'' She asked.

''Yes of course.'' I said.

When we were finished, we had made over 30 pancakes, they looked so delicious. Syrup, sugar and strawberry jam stood on the table and we began to eat. A moment later, Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen.

''I smell pancakes!'' He said with a huge smile.

''Good morning dear, take a seat'' Izayoi said.

Inuyasha took the seat beside me on my left side, grabbed a pancake and began to eat it.

**Rin POV**

I began to wake up. When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was lying on Sesshomaru's chest, I quickly got up and out of the bed.

''Awake already?'' Sesshomaru mumbled, his eyes still closed. ''Go and make me a toast with cheese, eggs and bacon and a glass of milk.'' He said.

''As you wish my Lord.'' I said sarcastically.

''What did you call me?'' Sesshomaru said as he sat up and looked at me.

''Lord.'' I said again and walked out of his room and tried to find the kitchen. When I found it, Kagome, Izayoi and Inuyasha were there already.

''Good morning.'' I said cheerfully.

''Good morning Rin!'' They said at the same time.

''Well, I'm going to make Lord Sesshomaru breakfast now if it's OK?'' I asked.

''Of course sweetie, tell me if you'll need any help.'' Izayoi said.

''OK.'' I said.

Oh I was going to need help alright, I couldn't cook so well and Kagome knew that. She was watching me closely. But I think it went pretty well, I took the food to Lord Sesshomaru's room but before I knocked I looked down at the tray. I had burnt the toast a little, the egg looked OK but some of the bacons were almost black. I sighed, knocked, and went in. I sat the food on the bed and took two steps back.

''You don't have to eat it, I'm not good at cooking.'' I said and looked away.

Sesshomaru stared at the tray for a moment, then he tasted the food. He didn't say anything but he ate it all and drank the milk. When he finished, he went out of the bed and walked to the door. But before he left he turned his head and said ''Thanks, it was good.'' then he left.

'_I can't believe he ate it! Was it good after all?_' I thought happily. When I went out of his room I heard someone vomit and the sound came from the bathroom next to the bedroom. '_Or maybe not..._' I thought sadly.

**Kagome POV**

We had just finished breakfast, Izayoi had to do some paper work with Inutashio so that left me with the dishes. When i was done I didn't know what to do so I searched for the livingroom, took a book from the bookshelf and sat down on the huge couch. The book was very romantic, it was about the love between a tiger demon and a human. I loved it.

''What are you reading?'' I heard someone behind me ask. I got so scared that I screamed, jumped off the couch, dropped the book and jumped up on the coffee table.

''Hey, take it easy Kagome! It's just me.'' Inuyasha said.

''Don't scare me like that!'' I shouted at him.

''I'm sorry OK? I was just wondering what you were reading.'' He said.

''A very romantic book but you just had to interrupt and scare the life out of me!'' I said.

Inuyasha picked up the book. ''So...you're interested in the love of a demon and a human huh?'' He said while smirking at me. I blushed and turned my head away. Seconds later Sesshomaru came in but stoped when he saw us.

''Inuyasha...why is there a woman on the table?'' He asked.

''Because I scared her.'' Inuyasha said.

''He did not!'' I said.

''You scared her that much she jumped up on the table?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Feh!'' Inuyasha said and laid the book on the table. Sesshomaru came up to us and asked me ''Have you seen Rin?''

''I saw her pass the room a few minutes ago, it looked as if she was playing hide and seek.'' I replied.

''Well, don't forget to clean my room tomorrow wench!'' Inuyasha said and left the room.

''How rude.'' I said.

''He has always been that way.'' Sesshomaru said as he offered me a hand to get me down from the table. I took it and soon found myself back on the floor. ''Than you.'' I said smiling.

''No problem.'' Sesshomaru said, and he too left the room.

''Now, maybe I can finish the book.'' I said to myself.

**Rin POV**

I try to hide from him, I don't want to look at him in the eye, not after I heard him vomit after he ate the breakfast I made for him. It was just so embarrassing I had to hide myself. I had to change hiding place again, he's a demon and could easily find me if I was on the same place too long. I crawled out from the cabinet and continued to crawl towards one of the bedrooms. When I came to the door, I reached for the handle and opened it, I was halfway through the door when I felt that I crawled into something. I looked left and then right and then I noticed that I had crawled in between someone's legs. I blushed but when I tried to move I noticed that I was stuck and the person wouldn't let me go.

''Where have you been Rin?'' I heard Lord Sesshomaru say.

''Umm..I've..only explored my Lord.'' I said, still trying to get away.

''On all four?'' He asked.

''Ummm, yes...on all four...hehe'' I said.

''I think you've been hiding from me.'' He said calmly and with no emotion in his voice.

''Why do you think that?'' I asked as I tried harder to break free, but he just flexed his legs harder.

''You tell _me_ why.'' He said.

''Okey, okey, I promise to do better next time!'' I cried out.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''The breakfast! I heard you vomit after you left!'' I cried.

''_I_ didn't vomit Rin, my father did. He ate a bad chicken yesterday.'' He told me.

''Oh...'' I said.

''The breakfast wasn't perfect...but it was good enough to eat.'' He said.

''Boy, thanks!'' I said sarcastically. ''Can you let me go now?'' I asked.

''….''

''….''

''….No.'' He said.

''WHY NOT!'' I cried.

''I like having you between my legs.'' He said, with still no emotion in his voice.

''My Lord! I didn't know you were such a PERVERT! I shouted as I continued to struggle. But then he let me go and walked out of the room, leaving me there on the floor. I got up and walked into the livingroom where I saw Kagome reading a book.

''Hello Kogome.'' I said with a sigh.

''Hello Rin...what's wrong? You look exhausted.'' She said.

''I got stuck between Lord Sesshomaru's legs.'' I said. Kagome paled and gave me a strage look.

''No, no, no! Not like _that_! I cried. When I explained what happened Kagome burst out laughing.

''It's not funny! That was embarrasing you know!'' I shouted.

''Hahaha..I'm..hahahaha...sorry! Hahahahahaha!'' She tried to say.

''I give up.'' I sighed and collapsed on the couch beside Kagome. She patted me on my back as she said ''It'll..hihihi..work out..hahaha!'' still laughing.

**A/N: Jippi! I made it! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, here's chapter 4 :)**

**Kagome POV**

It's been a month since I and Rin moved in. I've done my job and cleaned Inuyasha's room, helped with the food and done what I was told to do. But that doesn't stop Inuyasha from always tease me and scare me almost to death when he jumps out of nowhere. This night, he decided to hide in my closet and jump out just when I was about to open it. I screamed so loud so that everyone else woke up, Rin came running into my room with a chair from Sesshomaru's room which she held above her head.

''What's wrong Kagome! Is it a rapist! Can I kill him!'' She shouted. Seconds later, Sesshomaru came into the room.

''Rin, where did you go with my chair?'' He asked, but stoped walking when he saw me standing there and breath heavily. Then looked over at Inuyasha who was standing in front of me, trying to calm me down.

''What did you do to her?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I didn't mean to scare her that much.'' Inuyasha said in defense. Then, Inutashio and Izayoi entered my room.

''What happened! Is it a rapist!'' Izayoi shouted.

''It was just me, mother.'' Inuyasha said.

''Are you the rapist!'' Izayoi cried.

''Mom! Of course not, I just scared Kagome a bit.'' Inuyasha explained.

''A BIT!'' I screamed. ''You almost scared me to death...AGAIN!''

''Okey, okey, I'm sorry!'' He cried.

''Well...if it wasn't a rapist, I'm going back to bed now.'' Izayoi said and dragged Inutashio out of the room. ''Sweet dreams kids!'' Inutashio said as he was being dragged away.

''Don't ever scare Kagome like that again Inuyasha!'' Rin shouted. She was about to hit him with the chair but someone grabbed it and took it out of her hands.

''Use your own stuff to hit people with, and not with my chair.'' Sesshomaru said calmly but firmly.

''Humph!'' Rin said and went out of the room, with Sesshomaru following her.

''Look, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to-'' ''It's OK, Inuyasha.'' I cut him off.

''But-'' ''You can really be an asshole sometimes, but I know you're just playing around.'' I cut him off again.

''Hey! I'm not-'' ''Good night Inuyasha.'' I said and walked over to my bed. But when I got in and was lying under the covers, I felt someone got in and lay next to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Inuyasha lying there.

''Umm...Inuyasha?'' I said.

''Yeah?'' He said.

''Why are you in my bed?'' I asked.

''Don't talk, just sleep.'' He said and closed his eyes. I decided to let him sleep with me, I knew he wouldn't try anything...right?

When I woke up the next day, I noticed that he was lying on top of me! I quickly sat up and knocked him out of bed.

''Oww! What did you do that for!'' He cried out.

''You were _lying_ on top of me, that's why!'' I shouted at him. He blushed, turned away, and began to walk towards the door. But just when he opened it, a chair came flying and hit him in the forehead with a crash. ''My chair, Rin!'' We heard someone shout. Right after that, Rin came into the room.

''What did I tell you yesterday!'' Rin shouted at Inuyasha who was now lying on the floor.

**Rin POV**

I had just begun to wake up when I heard Kagome scream. I quickly got out of Lord Sesshomaru's arms, took his very expensive chair and ran downstairs to Kagome's room. When I saw Inuyasha open the door, I threw the chair at him. The next thing I heard was Sesshomaru, crying over his now broken chair. I guess he heard that it broke, his hearing is excellent, I cannot even pee in peace. I began to shout at Inuyasha who probably didn't hear anything because he was unconscious. Then someone grabbed my hand and dragged me away, leaving Kagome to deal with Inuyasha.

''Lord Sesshomaru, I was about to teach him a lesson!'' I shouted at him.

''You just did, and now I don't have my chair anymore.'' He said, but he looked as impassive as always.

''You like that chair more than me?'' I asked with fake sadness. His eyes widened and he looked down at me. ''Rin-''

''Never mind my Lord!'' I said with fake tears, and ran away. This was the prefect way to avoid having to make breakfast for him.

**Kagome POV**

When I had taken care of Inuyasha, we ate breakfast and talked. Inutashio and Izayoi had errands they had to take care of so they weren't home.

''What do you say about going to the amusement park?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I would love that Inuyasha!'' I happily said.

''Good, we'll ask Rin and Sesshomaru if they want to come with us later'' Inuyasha said.

After breakfast we began to look for them. We found Sesshomaru talking to a wardrobe.

''Rin, come out of there.'' Sesshomaru said.

'_Why is Rin in there?_' I thought.

''Not before you say that you like me more than your furniture!'' We heard Rin say.

''I _do _like you more than my furniture, and I also know that you're faking because you don't want to make me breakfast.'' He said, and it went quiet.

''Okey, okey, I'm coming out.'' Rin said and stepped out.

''Now, if you two are finished? Do you want to come with us to the amusement park?'' I asked.

''YES!'' Rin shouted happily. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to cover their ears.

We went to Sesshomaru's car, Inuyasha and I took the back seats and Sesshomaru walked towards the driver's seat, but Rin had other plans.

''I'll drive!'' She said. But before she could get in, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm to stop her.

''My car, I'll drive.'' He said.

''No, I'll drive!'' She said back.

''This will take awhile'' I sighed.

After much struggle, not so pretty words and almost killing each other, Sesshomaru gave in and let Rin drive. It was a wild ride, Rin wasn't the best driver and we almost ended up in the ditch several times. When we reached the parking lot, everybody were shaking when we got out of the car, even Sesshomaru. But Rin looked pleased of course. We paid at the entrance and went inside.

''Let's go to the Drop tower first!'' Rin said. The rest of us could only nod and follow. We got on, but when it started going upwards I had second thoughts. But when we were falling towards the ground I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could barely walk after that so Inuyasha had to carry me on his back.

''Hey, let's split up and we meet here again at five.'' Inuyasha said. ''I take Kagome and you take Rin.'' He said to Sesshomaru, who only nodded and followed after Rin.

**Rin POV**

''Lord Sesshomaru, let's test the Log ride this time!'' I said.

''Why are you still calling me that?'' He asked.

''Because I'm your slave.'' I said. ''Come on now, let's go!'' I said and began to walk towards the ride.

Lord Sesshomaru eventually came up to me. ''Rin, you know that I don't see you as a slave'' He said as the took my hand and held it as we walked, I held his hand tighter and before you knew it, we were in one of the logs. I sat at the front and Lord Sesshomaru right behind me.

''This is fun!'' I said, and giggled when I got a little water on me.

''Rin, I have to tell you something.'' Lord Sesshomaru said.

''What is it?'' I asked while looking forward.

''Well, I-'' He didn't get the time to respond, before a large wave hit the log and he got all the water over himself.

''Huh? What did you say?'' I asked as I turned around. There was a silence, but then I began to laugh really hard. He was wet from head to toe, his hair was so wet that it was hanging straight down and his bangs covered his eyes. And no smile on his face, his lips were hanging too. I laughed through the whole ride and when we got off of the log I was still laughing. Sesshomaru took my hand and led me away towards the other rides.

''Where are we going now?'' I giggled.

''To the Ghost trains.'' He said.

''The what?'' I asked, now a bit scared. He grinned at me and led me to one of the vehicles and we jumped in.

It was terrible! Scary things everywhere! I had to hold on to his arm and didn't dear to look up. Then I heard a scary sound.

''AAAHH!'' I screamed. And when I heard another sound, I jumped and landed in Lord Sesshomaru's lap. I held my arms around his neck and with my face buried in his shoulder, I felt that he took his arms around me. I lifted my head and we came face to face. I stared into his golden eyes and I felt that our heads got closer and closer to each other.

''Sessho-'' I began to say, but stoped. Our lips almost met. But right then a bat flew past, right behind Lord Sesshomaru's head.

''AAAAHHHH!'' I screamed and fell backwards. Lord Sesshomaru caught me and held me close.

When the ride was over I quickly got out and didn't wait for Lord Sesshomaru.

'_I almost kissed him!_' I thought as I made my way through the huge crowd.

''Rin!'' I heard someone say behind me.

''Huh?'' I turned around and there stood Lord Sesshomaru.

''Where do you think you're going?'' He asked.

''Hehehe...'' Was my response. He once again took my hand and led me to a much less populated place on a big bridge.

''Rin, there's something I've wanted to tell you.'' He said.

''Well, what is it?'' I asked and then blushed.

''Rin...I'm-'' He didn't get the time to say it this time either because the warning signal howled through the park.

''What's going on!'' I shouted. ''I don't know, but we'll need to find Inuyasha and Kagome!'' Lord Sesshomaru said. And we began to run.

**A/N: There you have it! Please review :)**

**The next chapter will mostly be about Kagome and Inuyasha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome POV**

I had recovered myself from the Drop Tower and my stomach was back to normal again. I came out of the ladies room feeling better than ever and saw Inuyasha coming up to me.

''Hey Kagome! Let's try the Enterprise ride!'' He said excited.

That did it, I ran into the ladies room again. Inuyasha just stood there and looked surprised.

'_How could __one__ ride affect her so?_' He thought.

After a while I felt good again and was ready for the ride. We stepped into the Enterprise ride and I was screaming through the whole ride until it stoped. And once again I could barely walk. But when I had just started to walk normally again, Inuyasha took my hand and dragged me with him. ''Now we're going to the Haunted house.'' He said.

''Wh-what!'' I screamed and tried to get away, but Inuyasha was too stong and I soon found myself standing in front of the Haunted house. Inuyasha dragged me inside and I tried in vain to grasp the doorframe. We walked in silence and I tried to ignore the scary sounds that echoed in the background. But then out of nowhere I hand grabbed my shoulder.

''AAAAHHHH!'' I screamed and I started running. I just kept running until I needed to catch my breath. I took long deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

'_I wonder where Inuyasha is?_' I thought and walked back the way I came. But then a body fell down and landed in front of me.

''AAAAAAHH!'' I screamed again, and ran the other way. '_Why me, why me, why me!_' I shouted in my head as I ran. And when I looked over my shoulder I saw some kind of ghost following me. I screamed again and began to run faster.

''Leave me alone!'' I screamed at it.

Later, I was almost at the exit and was completely shaken up. 'J_ust a few yards until I'm out._'I thought as I wobbled forward. Just then, Inuyasha jumped in front of me shouted. ''BU!''

It was quiet...then I fainted.

I woke up on a bench with my head in someone's lap. ''You finally awake wench?'' Inuyasha asked.

I blinked a few times before I let out my anger. ''INUYASHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' I screamed at him as I got up and stood in front of him.

''Take it easy Kagome!'' Inuyasha tried to say.

''I was already half dead when you decided to-'' ''I'm sorry, OK!'' He cut me off.

''No, you're NOT! Every time you get the chance, you are on me! Why can't you just leave me alone!'' I screamed in his face. And with tears in my eyes, I ran off.

''Kagome!'' I heard him shout after me.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

''Kagome!'' He shouted again. ''Damn it! Where is she?'' He said to himself.

Then he heard a big crash and a warning signal began to howl.

''What the-?'' He said and looked around. People were running in panic towards the exit but Inuyasha still couldn't find Kagome anywhere.

''Inuyasha!'' He heard Rin shout and turned around. ''What's happening, and where is Kagome!'' She asked as she and Sesshomaru came up to him.

''I don't know, I've looked everywere.'' Inuyasha said.

''You've lost her!'' Rin shouted.

''She ran away, OK! She got angry at me an ran off!'' Inuyasha explained.

The speakers were heard seconds later. ''Attention! We ask everyone in the park to walk calmly towards the exit. The huge Ferris wheel broke loose and crashed over the Haunted house and the Log ride, ambulances are on the way and so is the rescue team.'' And it went off.

''What if Kagome was on one of those rides!'' Rin paniced.

''Calm down Rin.'' Sesshomaru said. ''She's fine.''

''How can you know that! She's gone and we don't know where she is!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Look behind you.'' Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Rin turned around and saw Kagome heading towards them calmly.

''Hey guys, I just heard what happened.'' She said.

''KAGOME, YOU'RE ALIVE!'' Rin cried and hugged her. ''Where have you been!''

''Umm...in the ladies room?'' Kagome said.

**Kagome POV**

I was inside the ladies room when I heard the crash and the speakers and I went out to find the others. When I found them, Rin looked really worried and Inuyasha even worse. Rin hugged me to death and asked where I had been.

''In the ladies room? Thank goodness!'' Rin cried.

''Hey Kagome! Are you stupid? You could have been killed!'' Inuyasha shouted at me.

''You were worried?'' I asked.

''We-well, yes of course!'' He said.

''I'm sorry.'' I said.

''No..._I'm_ sorry, it was my fault that you ran away.'' He said and hugged me tightly...and I hugged him back.

We walked over to the car, and as expected Rin wanted to drive.

''No Rin. I think we have had enough excitement for one day.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Hmph!'' Rin said and let Sesshomaru drive.

I slept on Inuyasha's shoulder all the way home. And when we got out of the car, Inuyasha took me to his room. We sat down on his bed and he took his arm around me and held me close.

''I'm really sorry Kagome.'' Inuyasha said.

''Inuyasha, it's fine. Really.'' I said and smiled up at him.

''….You don't have to clean my room anymore or obey orders, I don't want you to be my slave.'' He said.

''Then...what do you want me to be?'' I asked.

''….''

He said nothing, he looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek as he moved his head closer and closer. '_Inuyasha..._' I thought as our lips met. We kissed for 10 seconds before we ended it and just looked into each other's eyes...and we both smiled. '_That was my first kiss._' I thought happily.

**Rin POV**

''Rin, get into bed.'' Sesshomaru told me.

''What if I don't want to?'' I teased.

''Then I will make you.'' He warned.

''I'd like to see you try.'' I said. And before I knew it, he had lifted me up bridal style and walked over to the bed.

''Put me down!'' I told him.

''Gladly.'' He said and put me down on the bed, then he too got in and took the covers over us.

''Good night Rin.'' He said as he held me close to him. I snuggled closer into his chest and whispered ''Good night...Sesshomaru.''

''….''

''….''

''….''

''….''

''Don't forget to make me breakfast tomorrow.'' He reminded me.

''Damn it!'' I shouted.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, and no flames please :)**


	6. AN

**A/N: This comment made me a little sad:**

This story is going too fast, you HAVE to slow down, otherwise you'll end up in a lake of mud you cant swim out of. It's getting too cliche, you try to make it funny but it only gets lamer every chapter. Izayoi seems like a blonde and Inutaisho seems like a pushover. I bet if there are bad guys introduced it's going to be even more cliche and lame. Work on it. This story has some potential but you introduced everything way too fast. No "slave" can get adapted that easily to this life. I would go on and on about what you wrote that make it seems that way but you dont seem to pay attention to reviewers and you just want praising comments.. OH, and this is not a flame review, but some constructive crit.

**For your information, I have tried to slow it down, but I just can't! If you think it's a lame story, then don't read it, I write what _I_ think sounds fun and hope others do that too. This is a humor fic, I wanted Inuyasha's parents to be a little weird! And thanks...now I'm never going to put ''bad guys'' into this story because it's going to be even more cliche and lame if I do. And I'm sorry that I introduced everything too fast but I just wanted to get it over with and move on to the ''better'' parts, but who said that a ''slave'' couldn't get adapted that easily? This is _my_ story, and Kagome and Rin didn't even _like_ their uncle they lived with before, and because they like or even _love_ the family they live with now, I do not believe that they have no trouble adapting either. And I _do _pay attention to my reviewers. But so far, there's only _one_ reviewer, beside this one, that thinks the story is lame. The others seems to like the story so far and that makes me happy :)**

**But now I need to know if you really want me to continue this story, because I do not think I can change the way I write. But I hope you're OK with it :)**

**It is your decision.**

**And one more thing, use your imagination when you read the story!**

**Must everything be like in the real world? XD**

**XFullHumanX**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone! Here's chapter 6!**

**Kagome POV**

Time has gone by so fast. Two months ago, I got my first kiss and confessed my feelings to the guy I loved. A few days ago, I moved in to Inuyashas room because if I hadn't...I still would have seen a bunch of flowers outside my room each morning... Do not think that I do not appreciate it, but EVERY morning! So I moved in to his room so that he would stop. But guess what, now I see flowers outside _his_ room instead!

''What the-?'' I asked myself as I looked down at the flowers. But then I started to laugh, he could really be romantic if he wanted to.

I walked downstairs and found Sesshomaru looking around for something.

''Good morning, what are you looking for?'' I asked him.

''Good morning. I'm looking for Rin, she escaped breakfast again.'' Sesshomaru said with his normal expression.

''Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Can't you sniff her out?'' I asked.

''Yes I can, but it seems like she's been all over the place at once, as if she was trying to mislead me.'' He said.

''Here, take this.'' I said and gave him a small box of chocolates that I had found outside of Inuyashas door together with the flowers. ''Rin loves chocolate, it will be easy to lure her out.'' I told him and walked away.

I walked into the livingroom and found Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. I walked up to the couch and sat on it by his feet, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then I felt two hands grabbing me so I lost my balance and fell on top of him.

''Hey there.'' Inuyasha said while smiling at me.

''Hey yourself.'' I smiled and tried to get up.

''And where do you think you're going?'' He asked as he tightened his grip around me.

''Um...nowhere, it seems.'' I said.

''Good.'' He said and laid his hand on my head and closed his eyes.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched as Kagome disapeared and then looked down at the little chocolate box in my hand.

''Loves chocolate huh?'' He smirked.

**Rin POV**

This time, I was sure he wouldn't find me. I moved from hideout to hideout without making a sound, but when I went inside a bedroom I saw a little box on the desk.

''Chocolate!'' I shouted happily and ran towards the desk. But when I was almost there, I heard the door shut and I stoped. It was a trap. I could hear someone walk and then stoped right behind me.

''So it was true.'' I could hear Sesshomaru say.

He walked past me and over to the desk, took a piece of chocolate and went back to me. He held it in front of my face and asked, ''Do you want it?'' I didn't answer, just blushed and looked down.

Then he lifted my chin with one hand and gently shoved the piece of chocolate into my mouth with the other. I blushed harder...but it tased good.

''Are you playing with me?'' I asked after a while.

''I should be the one to ask that question.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Well...I-'' I began to say.

''If you want to play, let's play.'' He smirked.

''Really!'' I asked happily.

**Kagome POV**

I and Inuyasha were lying on the couch when we heard Rin shout, ''Get up you two! We're playing hide and seek!''

''Huh?'' We asked at the same time.

''Do we have to?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yes!'' Rin shouted. We got up from the couch and walked up to Rin and Sesshomaru who was standing behind her.

''Hey, Sesshomaru? Are you playing too?'' Inuyasha asked, but Sesshomaru didn't answer.

''Of course he is! He was the one who suggested that we should play!'' Rin said happily.

''This wasn't what I meant when I said it.'' He said in a disapointed tone.

''Sesshomaru starts counting!'' Rin shouted and ran away. And so did I and Inuyasha.

**Normal POV**

Sesshomaru sat on the couch ''counting''.

'_Why am I doing this?_' He shought. After a minute he got up and walked out of the room.

He immediately went into the kitchen, went up to the table and bent down.

''Hello Kagome.'' He said and got up again. Kagome sighed and crawled out from under the table and followed Sesshomaru.

It didn't take long before Sesshomaru stoped by a door and went inside with Kagome following him close behind. Inside the room was a small sofa, a TV, a few paintings that hung on the walls, a table and four chairs around it. Kagome walked over to one of the paintings, there sat a dog demon woman on a huge red chair in a purple and white kimono and with a large fur wrapped around her. She had the same moon on her forhead like the one Sesshomaru had, golden eyes and a pink stripe on each cheek. She had long white hair, pointed ears and around her neck she wore a huge necklace. She looked like Sesshomaru.

''Who is this woman?'' Kagome asked.

''That's my mother.'' Sesshomaru answered without turning around.

''She's beautiful.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru walked over to the sofa and without any efford, he lifted it up, revealing Inuyasha.

''That's cheating!'' Inuyasha shouted. But Sesshomaru just put the sofa back down over him.

''Come on Kagome, let's go and look for Rin.'' Sesshomaru said and walked out of the room, and Kagome followed.

''Kagome, your traitor!'' Inuyasha shouted from under the sofa.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the hall in silence when Sesshomaru finally stopped at another door and went inside. It was the same room where he had left the chocolates. He walked over to the bed, bent down and looked under it. There was Rin, and she was sleeping. In her hand she held now an empty chocolate box. Kagome walked over to the bed too and looked under it. She and Sesshomaru smirked at eachother and then looked back at the sleeping Rin.

''Don't touch my chocolate.'' Rin mumblen in her sleep. Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru shook his head. He dragged Rin out and put her down on the bed.

''I told you she liked chocolate.'' Kagome said and giggled.

''Indeed.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Hey! Where did you go!'' They heard Inuyasha shout. ''Ah, there you are!'' He said as he entered the room. ''Thanks alot Sesshomaru! Did you have to drop the sofa on my head!''

''….Yes.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Mmmm...what's going on?'' Rin asked as she woke up.

''You ate up all the chocolate and fell asleep under the bed.'' Kagome said and showed her the empty box.

''Oh, now I remember.'' Rin said and sat up. Just as she was on her way to jump down from the bed, she stoped moving and her eyes widened. ''Oh no!'' She shouted and ran for the bathroom.

''Rin?'' Kagome called after her.

''I think all that chocolate turned her stomach inside out.'' Inuyasha said as he put his arm around Kagomes shoulders. Sesshomaru walked out of the room and followerd after Rin to the bathroom.

''Well, just you and me sweetheart.'' Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the cheek. And then he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck. Kagome giggled and tried to get away. ''Inuyasha!'' She giggled.

When she finally got away and started running, a wild chase began. Kagome ran around in the house giggling with Inuyasha close behind.

''Do you want to get away from me, Kagome?'' Inuyasha teased as he got closer. ''I'm hurt, I think I will have to teach you a lesson.'' Inuyasha said as he came close enough to grab her waist and started to tickle her. ''Inuyasha! STOP!'' She laughed.

''Not before you say you're sorry.'' Inuyasha said. ''OK, OK, I'm sorry!'' She laughed. And Inuyasha stoped.

''I hate you.'' Kagome said.

''I love you too my Kagome darling.'' Inuyasha said and kissed her on the mouth.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru held up Rins long black hair while she puked.

''I will _never_ eat chocolate again.'' Rin said as she got up.

She and Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom when they heard Izayoi call. ''Someone who wants chocolate cake!''

''I DO!'' Rin shouted and ran to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked in after her.

Inutashio, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru sat on the couch and ate chocolate cake and watched a scary movie. But it was quite difficult to eat as Izayoi, Kagome and Rin screamed and dropped their plates every time something scary came up. When they finally were finished, they leaned back and watched the movie, or at least tried to.

Izayoi sat behind Inutashio with her face in his long, silver hair.

Kagome hid her head behind Inuyashas shoulder.

And Rin...she was practically in Sesshomarus lap. With her back facing the screen, and her face buried in his shoulder, she clinged on to him for dear life. And of course, Sesshomaru held her tightly.

''AAAHH!'' The girls screamed as something very scary came up on the screen.

Izayoi fell backwards and landed on the floor behind the couch.

Kagome jumped up in the lap of Inuyasha and held her arms tightly around his head.

Somehow, Rin had managed to jump so high that she now sat on Sesshomarus shoulders with his face buried between her legs.

When she realized where she was, she quickly jumped off and sat down on the couch beside him. Her face was red and she hid her eyes behind her bangs. Sesshomaru looked as if nothing had happened, but soon you could see his lips turn into a huge smile and he took his arm around Rins shoulders and held her close, and that made her blush even harder.

''Izayoi jumped up from behind the couch and said, ''Enough, I'm going to bed...if I can even fall asleep.'' ''I'm going with you.'' Inutashio said and walked with his wife out of the room.

Sesshomaru stood up and took Rins hand. ''I think we are going to bed too.'' He said and dragged Rin out.

''You really enjoyed that, didn't you!'' Rin shouted at him.

''Well, I said that I liked having you between my legs, but I said nothing about that I wouldn't like being between _your_ legs too.'' Sesshomaru smirked, but poor Rin could only blush.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha and Kagome were still watching the movie, well, Inuyasha was. Kagome was hiding behind the couch.

''Um, Kagome? It would be a lot nicer if you sat _on_ the couch, not _behind_ it.'' Inuyasha said and got up. He walked behind the couch and picked Kagome up.

''NO, NO, NO! Put me back down! Please! I'm scared!'' Kagome cried.

Inuyasha sat back down on the couch with Kagome in his lap and she buried her face in his chest. When she finally relaxed and when the sound from the TV stoped, Inuyasha shouted, ''BU!'' at the same time as something scary happened on the screen. Kagome screamed, flew up and landed behind the couch.

''INUYASHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' She screamed. But Inuyasha only smirked.

'_I will never get tired on doing that_' He thought.

But he didn't notice that Kagome was now standing behind him with a bat in her hands.

**A/N: I made it! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just can't stop writing! XD**

**Inuyasha POV**

I woke up in my bed with an extreme headache. All I could remember was that I turned around and saw Kagome holding a bat in her hands. Right then, Kagome came into the room.

''Hellooo, darling. Slept well?'' She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

''Like a baby, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!'' I shouted as I sat up.

''Is something wrong?'' She asked.

''Grrrr...'' Was my response.

She giggled, ''I'm sorry, but you deserved it.'' And she started to laugh.

''Stop laughing woman!'' I shouted at her.

''Now, now, don't shout at me mister! I came to tell you that I was going to take care of you all day now that you're in pain, but if you don't want me to-'' She couldn't finish because I grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed.

''Take care of me, huh?'' I asked. ''I like the sound of that.'' I smiled and kissed her.

**Sesshomaru POV**

When I woke up, Rin was gone...again. I sighed and walked down to the kitchen, and to my surprise, Rin was there...and she was making breakfast. She put pancakes on a plate, took it, and turned around to walk up to my room. She nearly dropped it as she saw me standing in front of her.

''Oh, you're awake.'' She said surprised.

''I see you didn't run away this time.'' I smirked.

''Well, I couldn't run forever.'' She smiled.

I sat down at the table and Rin put the pancakes down in front of me. It tasted very good, she really did something right for once.

''Well done Rin.'' I said to her. She smiled and bowed.

''Thank you my Lord.'' She said.

''Don't call me that.'' I told her.

''Why not?'' She asked.

''Because I said so.'' I said and looked at her.

''Ok, I just call you Lord Fluffy-Puppy then.'' She giggled.

''Grrrrrrr...'' I growled.

''Oh dear, looks like the dog's angry!'' She laughed and ran out of the kitchen and I ran after her.

**Kagome POV**

I was lying in Inuyashas arms when I heard someone laughing downstairs. Rin of course. I guess she said something stupid again.

''Inuyasha, wake up'' I said.

''What is it?'' He asked with his eyes closed.

''Lie down in my lap.'' I told him. He looked at me confused, but did what he was told.

''Good puppy.'' I said and began to rub his ears.

''That feels good, Kagome...'' He said and closed his eyes.

I loved to rub his ears, they were so soft and cute.

**Rin POV**

''Aahh! Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!'' I screamed as I ran.

''Come back here, Rin.'' Lord Sesshomaru calmly said as he was running after me.

Then I stumbled and landed on my stomach. I tried to crawl away but soon I found myself stuck, and guess what, I was stuck between Lord Sesshomarus legs...again!

''What the-? Not again!'' I shouted.

''Now, what have we learned today Rin?'' Lord Sesshomaru asked.

''Don't swim after you've eaten?'' I said.

''….''

''Don't run indoors?''

''….''

''Don't do anything wrong because you'll get beaten if you do?''

''What?'' Lord Sesshomaru asked.

''Oh, nothing! Hehe.'' I said.

Lord Sesshomaru let me go. And when I stood up he asked, ''What are you talking about?''

''Don't worry about it OK?'' I said calmly, not facing him.

''Rin-'' Lord Sesshomaru began but was cut off by some knocking on the front door. When he opened it, there stood mine and Kagomes uncle, Toga.

''Why hello there young man, Rin and Kagome don't happen to live here?'' Toga asked.

''Who are you?'' Lord Sesshomaru asked.

''I'm their uncle, Toga.'' Toga replied.

''Go away.'' Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

''What's going on here?'' I heard Inuyasha ask behind me.

**Kagome POV**

While I massaged Inuyashas ears, I heard some knocking downstairs. Inuyasha sat up and sniffed the air, ''This scent, it smells a bit like you Kagome.'' He said and got up.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

He didn't answer and walked out of the room and down the stairs, with me following close behind. When we reached the front door, Sesshomaru and Rin were already there. Sesshomaru was talking to someone and Rin was standing at the side so the person at the door couldn't see her.

''What's going on here?'' Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru stepped aside, and there stood the man who hated us and sold us.

''You!'' I said angrily.

''Hello there Kagome, you look well.'' Toga smirked at me. ''Where is that 'sister' of yours?''

Rin came up to me. ''Right here.'' She said with a bit fear in her voice. Toga just stared at us and smirked.

''I don't care if you're their uncle or not, LEAVE!'' Inuyasha shouted at Toga.

''You don't seem to treat them the way I've hoped that you would.'' Toga said, looking disapointed.

''What do you mean?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''If they still had stayed with me, I would have beaten them until they knew their place.'' Toga calmly replied as he walked up to me and Rin.

''Hey! Who gave you permission to come in here?'' Inuyasha shouted. He and Sesshomaru were standing at the door and watched closely, as Toga made his way towards us.

''As their uncle, I have the right to find out how they live.'' He informed.

''And as their owners, we have the right to say otherwise.'' Inuyasha told him.

''I didn't come here to argue, I just want to check up on my girls.'' Toga smirked.

''I think you better leave, _now_.'' I said.

''Aah, Kagome. You have always been the hardest one to deal with.'' Toga sighed. ''You always defended your sister, even if you knew the consequenses of doing that.''

''LEAVE!'' I shouted at him.

''Don't be angry, girl. Is the scar on your shoulder still there?'' He asked grinning.

''What scar!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''The scar I left on her the last time she tried to step in between me and Rin.'' Touga said.

_Flashback_

_''Please, don't.'' A 14 year old Rin cried as Toga was beating her._

_''Stop it!'' Kagome shouted and snatched Rin away from their uncle._

_''Stupid child!'' Toga shouted and took the kitchen knife. He grabbed Kagomes arm and cut her on her right shoulder. The wound was deep and she was bleeding heavily. Then Toga left the kitchen and walked out to his car._

_''Kagome, are you OK?'' Rin asked worried._

_''I'm fine, Rin.'' Kagome replied and sat down on a chair._

_''I get the bandages.'' Rin said._

_End of flashback_

''If you ever hurt Kagome or Rin again, I will kill you!'' Inuyasha shouted angrily at Toga as he walked up to us. He grabbed Toga and pushed him away towards the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his collar, ''You will _never _touch them again!'' He growled and dropped him outside the door and shut it.

''Kagome, did he really do that to you?'' Inuyasha asked and hugged me close.

''Yes. But it was 2 years ago, I'm fine now.'' I smiled, and then I stepped back and pushed away my hair that hid the scar on my shoulder (She's wearing a tank top).

''See, it's not that big and it doesn't hurt.'' I told him. But then he did something that I didn't expect. He licked it, and it felt good.

''Inuyasha?'' I said.

''No one will ever hurt you again...'' He said and once again took me into his arms.

''You're alright, Rin?'' I asked. She smiled and nodded.

''Come on Kagome.'' Inuyasha said and walked up to his room with me.

**Rin POV**

I watched as Inuyasha took Kagome to his room when I heard someone behind me.

''Rin.'' Lord Sesshomaru said.

''Yes?''

''What did he do to you?''

''He hit me when I did something wrong.'' I replied.

''Is that why you do not want to do breakfast, because you're afraid of being beaten?'' He asked.

''Well...no. I run away because it's fun when you try to find me.'' I giggled.

''Oh, really?'' He asked and lifted me up bridal style.

''What are you doing!'' I shouted.

He didn't answer, he carried me to the living room and put me down on the couch.

''We are going to watch Saw.'' Lord Sesshomaru said and started the movie.

''What! No!'' I screamed and tried to run away. But Lord Fluffy-Puppy grabbed my arm and placed me on his lap.

''Let me go, I don't want to cling on to to you the whole day!'' I cried.

''But that's exactly what I want, Rin.'' He smirked.

**A/N: There you have it! Oh, and you're right. The story _is_ a little too happy, so I decided to introduce you to Toga. What do you think? And should I let him do it a bit difficult for the couples?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8!**

**Sesshomaru POV**

That night, Rin didn't sleep. She was too scared. Who could have thought that the Saw movie could scare her so? Oh well...

''What was that!'' Rin screamed as she sat up.

''Nothing, Rin. Go back to sleep.'' I mumbled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed.

Five seconds later...

''AAHH! Something moved! What if it was Jigsaw! What if he's here! Oh my god, I'm going to die!'' Rin screamed.

''Nothing moved, Rin!'' I said and took the covers over my head.

Three seconds later...

''Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin wispered.

''What?'' I said.

''Please go check the wardrobe.'' She begged.

''For the love of-! Fine. I do it.'' I said and got up.

I walked up to the wardrobe and opened it. I stepped aside and said, ''See, _nothing_''

But when I looked back at Rin, she was sleeping. I sighed and went back to bed. '_I will never let Rin watch a scary movie again._' I thought as I fell asleep.

**Inuyasha POV**

I woke up with Kagome in my arms, I smiled and kissed her on the forhead. Then I started thinking about Toga. '_That bastard!_' I thought '_He will never hurt my Kagome again!_'

''Inuyasha?'' I heard Kagome say.

''What is it?'' I asked as I stroked her cheek.

''What are you thinking about?'' She asked.

''About how beautiful you are.'' I answered and kissed her on the lips.

''I love you.'' Kagome said. ''I love you too.'' I said.

Then we heard the window break and glass flying everywhere. We sat up and saw a stone on the floor, there was a patch wrapped around it. Right then, Rin came through the door with a table lamp in her hand.

''What happened! Inuyasha playing rapist again!'' She shouted. Then my mom came.

''A rapist! I kill him!'' She shouted.

''Mom! Rin! Must we take this again? There is _not_ a rapist here!'' I shouted.

''Oh.'' Rin and mom said. Then Sesshomaru and dad came in.

''Rin, what are you doing with my lamp?'' Sesshomaru asked.

**Normal POV**

''Umm...nothing, my Lord.'' Rin said and laughed nervously.

''What happened in here?'' Inutashio asked and walked up to the broken window.

''Looks like someone doesn't like us very much.'' Inuyasha said and went out of bed.

Inuyasha took the patch and read it, ''_I will be back for my girls_.''

Rin dropped the lamp and she looked terrified, as did Kagome.

''Who wrote that? Who is after Kagome and Rin?'' Izayoi asked worried.

''Their uncle, Toga. He came here yesterday.'' Inuyasha explained.

After they had told the whole story, Inutashio spoke, ''So, this Toga doesn't think this is a good place for them? Well..they live here now and there is nothing he can do about it.''

Right then, another stone came flying. Inuyasha read it, ''_Yes I can_.''

''How did he-?'' Izayoi asked.

''He's outside right now!'' Inutashio shouted and ran downstairs with Izayoi running after him.

''I don't want him to take us away.'' Kagome cried. Inuyasha sat down on the bed and hugged her.

''He wont.'' Inuyasha said.

Rin ran out of the room. ''Rin!'' Sesshomaru called after her.

''She's scared. She tends to hide when she is scared.'' Kagome said.

''She was beaten often?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, at least three times a week. I tried to stop it, I really did.'' Kagome said, now crying.

''It's OK, Kagome. We know you did.'' Inuyasha said while holding her.

Sesshomaru disapeared through the door, and seconds later Inutashio and Izayoi came in.

''Sorry son, he disapeared.'' Inutashio said.

''But we promise, he'll never take you or Rin away from us, Kagome.'' Izayoi said and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

''Thank you.'' Kagome sobbed.

''Now, shall we go and make breakfast and watch the movie I and Izayou bought yesterday?'' Inutashio asked.

''Huh? A movie? _Again_?'' Kagome asked.

''Why not? It could be fun.'' Inuyasha said.

''Yeah but, it feels like it's the only thing we do.'' Kagome said.

''Well what can I say, we love movies.'' Inuyasha answered.

''I know but, you never get tired of it?'' Kagome asked.

''…...No.'' They all said.

''Okey...what kind of movie is it?'' Kagome asked.

''Oh! Don't worry, Kagome. It's not a scary one this time.'' Izayoi said smiling.

Downstairs, Rin was hiding in a bedroom under the bed. She was crying, she really didn't want to go back to Toga. Then she heard someone come in.

''Rin?'' Sesshomaru said and walked up to the bed.

''I'm not here.'' Rin said.

''Don't play dumb, come out.'' Sesshomaru ordered.

When she did, Sesshomaru said, ''Rin, he wont take you away, I will not let him.'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin ran into his arms and cried. ''You promise?'' She asked.

''I promise...I love you.'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin gasped and looked up. ''You do?'' She asked. He nodded.

''I love you too.'' Rin said and looked down. When she felt Sesshomarus head move closer, she looked up, and his lips crashed on hers. She was stunned, but then she kissed back.

''Rin! Sesshomaru! Come and eat breakfast and watch a movie with us!'' They heard Izayou call.

They broke the kiss. ''Again?'' Rin asked.

''They love watching movies.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh, I know that.'' Rin giggled. ''And you love it too.''

''I do not.'' Sesshomaru said and crossed his arms.

''Sure you do.'' Rin giggled. Sesshomaru took her hand and walked out of the room to once again watch a movie.

''I hope it's not a scary one.'' Rin said.

Later, everyone sat on the couch and ate breakfast...or tried to. They watched, 'To give birth to a demon's child'

Inutashio and Izayoi had their eyes on the screen the whole time, Rin and Kagome gaped and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to not to look.

''Pay attention kid, this might happen to you one day!'' Izayoi told them.

Rin and Kagome blushed really hard and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stoped breathing.

The movie showed every detail, from the mating between human and demon, to the birth of a half demon.

''I thought you said it _wasn't_ a scary movie.'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''**Scary**! This is a **horror** movie!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Be quiet and watch!'' Inutashio said.

When the baby was shown on the screen, Rin said, ''Awww...I want a baby.''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

''Yeah, me too.'' Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha fell over.

''Really! YES! I knew this movie would help!'' Izayoi shouted happily, jumping up and down on the couch.

''Umm, Izayoi sweetie, take it easy.'' Inutashio said, trying to calm down his wife.

When the movie finally was over, nobody except Inutashio and Izayoi had touched their breakfast. Inutashio and Izayoi went to buy some things, Sesshomaru and Rin went out for a walk and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed home and looked in the photo album.

''Is this you!'' Kagome laughed. Inuyasha blushed. In the picture was a 5 year old Inuyasha sitting on the toilet.

She laughed harder when she saw the picture beside. On that picture, Inuyasha was running around with toilet paper in the butt.

''It's not funny!'' Inuyasha shouted, his face was very red now.

**A/N: Please review! And if you have any ideas about what's going to happen to Rin and Sesshomaru when they are out for a walk, please tell me :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me happy you like the story! :D**

**Normal POV**

Rin and Sesshomaru were walking through the park, hand in hand.

''What do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing right now?'' Rin asked.

''Probably making fun of each other.'' Sesshomaru answered.

It was quiet for a while before Rin decided to speak again.

''Isn't it beautiful here?''

''I guess.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Nice weather.'' Rin said.

''Yes it is.''

''It's quiet.''

''Yeah.''

''Just the two of us.'' Rin continued.

''Indeed.''

''The birds are singing.''

''….''

The sun is shining, the bees are flying, the flowers are blooming, and a car is coming stright at us.''

''….A what?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Indeed, a car was coming stright at them at full speed. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and flew to the side as the car passed.

''What was that about? Cars are not allowed to drive here!'' Rin shouted.

''Maybe the driver was tired of your babbling?'' Sesshomaru said.

''I wasn't babbling!'' Rin defended.

''Sure.'' Sesshomaru said sarcastic.

''Anyway, did you see who the driver was?'' Rin asked.

''No, but I'm sure it has something to do with Toga.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Do you think he was trying to kill us?'' Rin asked.

''No, just scare us.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Well, he succeeded.'' Rin said as she clinged to Sesshomaru's arm.

''Lets forget about that for now, what do you want to do?'' Sesshomaru asked, looking down at Rin.

''I want to go to the playground!'' Rin said happily.

''….How old are you again?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''16? Why?'' Rin answered. Sesshomaru slapped his forhead.

''Why do you want to go to the playground?'' He asked.

''Because it's fun!'' She answered.

''Come on then.'' Sesshomaru sighed.

When they arrived, thank goodness no one was there. Sesshomaru wouldn't want anyone to see him on a playground. Rin immediately went for the 'Bridge' and began to climb. When she reached the top, she waved to Sesshomaru who was standing on the ground, looking bored.

''Rin, get down from there.'' He said.

''What if I don't?'' She teased.

''….''

Right then, Rin lost her balance and fell down. And of course, Sesshomaru catched her.

''That was fun, now, lets go to the swings!'' She said and ran towards them. Sesshomaru sighed but followed her. Rin was laughing and Sesshomaru stood beside, watching.

''Hello there handsome.'' He heard a voice say. He turned his head towards the voice.

''Kagura.'' Sesshomaru said.

''What are _you_ doing in a place like _this?_'' Kagura asked while she smirked.

''I should ask you the same thing.'' Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

At this time, Rin had stopped and was listening.

''Oh come on now Sesshomaru, aren't you glad to see me?'' Kagura flirted.

''Why should I?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''We went to the same school and had the same classes for three years, I know you had feelings for me too.'' Kagura said smirking.

''I had no feelings for you, Kagura and you know it.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagura wasn't listening, she had spotted Rin who now was standing a few yards away.

''Who is that?'' Kagura asked and turned her head back to Sesshomaru.

''That, Kagura, is my girlfriend.'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''What? _Her_?'' Kagura asked confused. Then she walked up to Rin and asked, ''What's your name, girl?''

''Um...Rin.'' Rin answered.

''How old are you?'' Kagura asked again.

''16.'' Rin answered.

''Ha! Sesshomaru is going to get tired of you, you're just a small human girl!'' Kagura laughed.

**Meanwhile at home**

I'm bored, Inuyasha...'' Kagome complained as she was lying on the couch. Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her watching the news, turned his head to her and asked, ''What do you want me to do about it?''

Kagome sighed and turned her head to the side and spotted a photo beside the TV. She walked up to it, took it, and returned to the couch.

''That's Sesshomaru's class from when he was 15.'' Inuyasha said, looking at the picture.

''Really? He looks the same, except that his hair is a little shorter.'' Kagome said. Then she spotted a black haired demon girl with red eyes sitting beside Sesshomaru.

''Who's that?'' She asked.

''That's Kagura. She's got the hots for Sesshomaru since forever.'' Inuyasha explained.

''Where is she now?'' Kagome asked.

''I don't know. Maybe she finally got a life.'' Inuyasha answered.

''I hope so, I don't want her interfering with Rin and Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said.

''Don't worry, they'll be fine.'' Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the forhead.

''Their eyes met and they both leaned forwards, and just when their lips were about to meet, Izayoi came in.

''Hey kids! Want to watch a mo-'' ''NO!'' Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.

''….Did I interupt something?'' Izayoi asked confused.

''Noooo...why do you think that!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''I did, didn't I?'' Izayoi laughed. ''Well, I'm not going to bother you, later!'' She smiled and left.

''Now, where were we?'' Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome giggled, and then their lips met in a heated kiss.

''I was wondering-'' Izayoi began to say as she came back.

They quickly broke the kiss. ''MOM!'' Inuyasha shouted

''-what do you want for dinner?'' Izayoi finished.

''Ramen, now leave!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Yes sir!'' Izayoi laughed and left the room.

Kagome began to laugh.

''What's so funny, woman!'' Inuyasha asked.

''How many times have we been interupted when we've been trying to have a moment for ourselves?'' Kagome giggled.

''Too many times if you ask me.'' Inuyasha grinned and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Finally they were alone. Untill.

''Can you help me-'' ''NO!'' Inuyasha shouted, with Kagome's arms still around his neck and his arms around her waist.

''set the table?'' Inutashio finished. ''Did I interupt something?'' He asked.

''For the love of- GET OUT!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Yes your majesty!'' Inutashio laughed and left.

And once again, Kagome burst out laughing.

''I will remember this! They're going to pay!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Oh shut up and kiss me!'' Kagome laughed and crashed her lips on his.

''We were wondering-'' Inutashio and Izayoi began.

''OUT!'' Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.

**A/N: Never a peacefull moment, hahaha XD So, what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: You know, when I read your reviews I get so happy I just have to write more! :D**

**Normal POV**

''I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!'' Inuyasha shouted as he was trying to break away from Kagome's grip.

''Inuyasha, calm down!'' Kagome laughed. ''I don't think they're going to interupt us anymore!''

''Do you want-?'' Inutashio asked as he came in...again.

''GRRRRRR!'' Inuyasha growled.

''Ah! I'm sorry!'' Inutashio exclaimed and ran out.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha down on the couch and sat on him.

''Kagome! Get off!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Not untill you've calmed down.'' Kagome said calmly.

''Grrrr...ok, ok, I'm calm!'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

She got off

Inuyasha sat up and looked like he was ready to kill. Kagome sat down in his lap and put her arms around his neck.

''Don't let them ruin the moment.'' Kagome said and kissed him and he kissed back.

''Dinner is ready!'' Izayoi said happily as she came in.

And before Kagome knew it, she was sitting on the couch...alone. She could hear Inuyasha shout at his parents and probably, was chasing them. Kagome could only giggle.

'_What an weird familly_' She thought.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

Kagura was laughing at Rin, she knew that Sesshomaru could never love a human and was laughing at her foolishness.

''That's enough, Kagura.'' Sesshomaru said irritaded.

''Oh you're right darling, it's enough. Come on, lets leave the child.'' Kagura said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled. Sesshomaru shoved her off.

''Don't touch me!'' Sesshomaru shouted.

Bu-but darling-'' Kagura said looking confused.

''He's not your darling! He's mine!'' Rin shouted, but blushed when she realised what she said. ''Um...I mean...''

''Hahahahaha!'' Kagura laughed. ''You fool! Can't you see he's only playing with you!''

''Kagura, shut up!'' Sesshomaru shouted at her.

''Please Sesshomaru, come with me.'' Kagura said and touched his arm but he quickly shoved it off and stood beside Rin.

''I love Rin and I want to be with her forever. But you mean nothing to me.'' Sesshomaru said and took Rin's hand and walked away.

''This is not over Sesshomaru! You will be mine!'' Kagura shouted after them.

''Rot in hell, Kagura!'' Rin shouted back.

**Two days later**

''Sesshomaru! Here's a letter for you!'' Inuyasha called

Sesshomaru took the letter and opened it. He growled when he read it and threw it in the trash.

''That Kagura girl, think she can get me through a letter?'' Sesshomaru said.

''Kagura? You mean-'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yes, little brother. She's back.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Who's back?'' Kagome asked as she came up to them.

''Kagura, and she's after Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha explained.

''Oh no, does Rin know?'' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru told them about the incident two days ago, and by now, Kagome was really angry.

''Who does she think she is! That bitch is going to pay!'' Kagome shouted and ran off.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blinked and looked at each other. A moment later, Kagome appeard again...with an chainsaw.

''She's going to die!'' She shouted.

''Wow, wow, wow, easy Kagome!'' Inuyasha said and sounded scared.

''What are you doing?'' Rin asked.

''Oh, hello Rin! I'm just going to solve your problem.'' Kagome said innocently.

''What problem?'' Rin asked confused.

''Kagura.'' Kagome said.

''I recieved a letter from her, she said she wasn't giving up.'' Sesshomaru said.

''….'' Rin said.

''Rin?'' Kagome asked.

''Are you sure you want to be with me Sesshomaru? I mean if-'' ''Yes,I want to be with you, Rin. I love you, not her.'' Sesshomaru cut off.

''I love you too...'' Rin said.

Sesshomaru stood before her and kissed her.

''Awwwww... so cute!'' Kagome said happily.

**The next day**

''SESSHOMARU! YOU HAVE-'' Inuyasha called, but stoped when Sesshomaru appeared before him.

Sesshomaru took the letter and threw it in the trash, without reading it.

**Next day**

Sesshomaru! You ha-'' Sesshomaru took it and threw it away.

**Next day**

''SESSHO-'' Sesshomaru threw it in the trash.

**Next day**

''Sesshomaru! Here is-'' Sesshomaru threw it away.

''-a letter from our grandfather.'' Inuyasha finished.

**Next day**

''Sess-'' The letter was gone.

**Next day**

''SESSHO-'' Sesshomaru ate it up.

**Next day**

''Se-'' He burned it.

**Next day**

''SESSHOM-'' He got Inuyasha to eat it.

**Next day**

''OH NEVER MIND!'' Inuyasha shouted and threw the letter in the trash.

When the evening came, the whole family sat in the couch and watched TV. Then, someone knocked on the door and Inuyasha went to open it.

''Is Sesshomaru there?'' Asked Kagura who stood at the door.

''Hello you too.'' Inuyasha said.

''Well!'' Kagura shouted.

''I'M GOING TO KILL HER!'' They heard Kagome shout, and seconds later, she came running with the chainsaw.

''AAAAHHHHH!'' Kagura screamed and ran away.

Kagome stoped at the door beside Inuyasha, looking _very _angry. Inuyasha laughed and patted her on the head.

''Good girl!'' He said laughing.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: You want more, you get more! :D**

''Umm..Kagome? I think you can put away the chainsaw now.'' Inuyasha said quite nervous.

Inuyasha and Kagome were lying in the bed and Kagome had the chainsaw ready in her hands.

''But what if Kagura comes?'' Kagome asked innocently.

''I don't think she's going to show up any time soon, just put that thing away...please?'' Inuyasha begged.

''Alright, alright, no more splitting Kagura in two.'' Kagome said and put the chainsaw under the bed. ''Good night Inuyasha.'' Kagome smiled and kissed him.

''Night Kagome.'' Inuyasha smiled and turned out the light.

One minute later, someone knocked on the door.

''I KILL HER!'' Kagome shouted and ran downstairs with the chainsaw.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru in the bedroom**

''How do you feel about this, Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked as he sat on the bed, watching Rin walking up to him.

''Well, a sexy girl who has liked you for a long time shows up and wants to be with you and doesn't leave you alone, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT THIS!'' Rin shouted.

''Calm down, she gives up sooner or later.'' Sesshomaru told Rin and put her down in his lap. Rin leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

''_I KILL HER!_'' They heard Kagome shout.

''Oh no...'' Rin mumbled.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome ran and opened the door.

''Go away! I'm not afraid of using this!'' Kagome shouted into the face of...an old man.

''Umm...'' The man said.

Kagome stared with wide eyes at the man and slowly put down the chainsaw.

''Oh, I'm sorry sir! I thought-'' Kagome began.

''Kagome, don't do anything stupid!'' Inuyasha called as he ran up to her. ''Oh, hello grandfather. I see you've met Kagome...hehe...'' Inuyasha laughed nervously.

''FATHER!'' Inutashio called and ran up to the man and gave him a big hug. ''I thought you would come here by tomorrow!''

The older man..or demon..had long silver hair and he was wearing a suit.

''I decided I would come here today and surprise you all, but it looks like I was the one who got surprised.'' The man said, smiling at Kagome.

''I'm very sorry...'' Kagome apologized.

''Oh it's OK, my lady.'' He said and took her hand. ''I'm Izo, Inutashio's father.'' Izo said and shook her hand.

''It's very nice to meet you Izo, my name is Kagome.'' Kagome said smiling.

''I've heard alot about you and your sister, I hope we can get to know eachother.'' Izo said.

''Hello grandfather.'' They turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Rin.

''Hello there, Sesshomaru my boy!'' Izo said and walked up to them. ''Oh! You must be Rin, Kagome's adopted sister, right?''

''That's me!'' Rin said smiling.

''Hello, Izo! It's nice to see you again!'' Izayoi said happily as she walked up them.

''Hi, Izayoi my dear!'' Izo said and gave her a BIG hug.

''Well, lets go and sit down on the couch, we have so much to talk about.'' Inutashio said.

**In the living room**

''So, grandfather? How have you been?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Everything's been good, well, except that Kimika is on me all the time.'' Izo said.

''What is it about this time?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Well, she refused to come here because of the humans, and tried to get me to stay home.'' Izo said.

''Oh, I see.'' Rin said.

''Well, enough talk about her! Oohh...I smell ice cream!'' Izo said happily and ran out to the kitchen.

**Next day**

In the morning were all sitting and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Then, they heard knockings on the door.

''If it's Kagura, you know what to do, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Of course!'' Kagome smiled and picked up the chainsaw from under the table.

''What the-? Where did that come from?'' Izo asked.

''Don't ask.'' Inuyasha said while looking at his grandfather.

''I take it!'' Rin said and headed for the door.

When she opened it, there stood a tall demon woman with shoulder length silver hair and she was wearing an all white kimono.

''Where is Izo?'' She asked.

''Um, excuse me but...who are you?'' Rin asked.

''It's none of your business! Now, where is Izo!'' The woman shouted at Rin.

''Tell me who you are!'' Rin shouted back. The woman gave Rin a slap and went inside.

Rin touched her cheek, 'H_ow rude._' She thought.

**In the kitchen**

''Izo!'' The woman shouted. ''How dare you leave without telling me!''

''Um..hello darling, I see you came after all.'' Izo said and tried to smile.

''Shut up! You're coming home with me right now!'' The woman shouted.

''Please calm down, mother!'' Inutashio said.

''You be quiet!'' She shouted.

''Who is she?'' Kagome wispered to Inuyasha.

''That's Kimika, mine and Sesshomaru's grandmother.'' Inuyasha wispered back.

Right then, Rin came in with a big red mark on her left cheek.

''Rin!'' Sesshomaru shouted as he rose from his chair and ran to her. He touched her cheek, ''Did she do this?''

She nodded and let tears fall. Sesshomaru hugged her and glared at his grandmother.

''The human deserved it.'' Kimika mumbled.

''Excuse us for a moment.'' Izo said and walked out with Kimika.

''Rin! Are you alright!'' Kagome asked.

''I'm fine...'' Rin mumbled.

''That woman! If she hurts you again!'' Kagome shouted.

''Easy, Kagome.'' Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her.

''I'm sorry, I just-'' Kagome said.

''I know, I'm not very fond of her either.'' Inuyasha said.

''Well, I'm fine now! Lets eat cupcakes!'' Rin said happily and ran for the fridge.

Kagome laughed, ''She got over it quickly.''

''_I demand to see my Sesshomaru right now!_'' They heard another woman's voice shout.

It was quiet...

''SHE'S DEAD!'' Kagome shouted and took off with the chainsaw.

**A/N: You'll have to wait and see what is going to happen next time! Bye for now! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Help! I can't stop writing! XD**

**With Kimika and Izo**

''How dare you come here and think you can act and say whatever you want!'' Izo yelled angrily at his wife.

''Don't yell at me! They're just pathetic humans!'' Kimika yelled back.

''They are family, Kimika!'' Izo shouted.

''I don't care! Our son did a mistake when he took Izayoi as his mate and got that half demon, Inuyasha! And now, even _Sesshomaru_ choosed a human! What's wrong with this family!'' Kimika yelled.

''Sesshomaru's in love, Kimika.'' Izo said.

''Humph! He should just have taken a rich demon girl.'' Kimika mumbled.

'' Idemand to see my Sesshomaru right now!'' They heard someone shout and they turned around. There stood Kagura, looking pissed.

''_I KILL HER!_'' They heard Kagome shout from the kitchen. And then she came running with the...guess what...chainsaw!

Kagome stoped right in front of Kagura, pointing at her with the chainsaw.

''GO! OR I'LL KILL YOU!'' Kagome shouted.

''Take it easy with that thing!'' Kagura yelled, sounding scared.

**In the kitchen**

''We have to stop her!'' Inuyasha yelled and tried to run after Kagome but Sesshomaru held him in place.

''Why not just let Kagome kill her?'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''Are you out of your mind!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Did I miss something?'' Rin asked as she walked up to them, eating a cupcake.

''Your sister's just going to kill Kagura, nothing to worry about.'' Sesshomaru said.

''….Oh, OK.'' Rin said and sat down at the table.

**With Kagome**

''You are going to leave Rin and Sesshomaru alone! Sesshomaru doesn't even love you!'' Kagome shouted at Kagura.

''Yes, he does!'' Kagura shouted back.

''No, he DOESN'T!'' Kagome yelled.

''Calm down girls.'' Izo said, stepping in between them. ''Why don't we all just take a deep breath and-'' ''I bet you're holding Sesshomaru locked up in here!'' Kagura shouted.

''….''

''….''

''Umm...he's a demon Kagura, I think he's strong enough to break free if we _would_ lock him up.'' Kagome informed.

''Indeed.'' I deep voice came from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned her head and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

''Darling! You're alright!'' Kagura said happily and tried to walk past Kagome, but Kagome only directed the chainsaw at her again.

''One step and you're dead, Kagura.'' Sesshomaru said. ''I think Kagome's going to be my bodyguard from now on.'' Sesshomaru said smirking, looking down at Kagome who smiled evilly at Kagura.

''That would be my pleasure.'' Kagome said, rising the chainsaw higher.

''S-save me, Sesshomaru!'' Kagura screamed in fear.

''….No.'' Was his reply.

''Nighty, nighty princess!'' Kagome grinned.

''AAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!'' Kagura screamed and ran off.

…...?

''But-but, I didn't even get to use it...'' Kagome said, looking sadly at the chainsaw.

Sesshomaru patted her on the head. ''You get your chance.'' He said, smirking.

''I hope so...'' Kagome mumbled.

''You really do have a soft spot for humans, just like your fater, Sesshomaru.'' Kimika pointed out from behind them.

''Why do _you_ care?'' Sesshomaru asked irritaded.

''Why waste your time on humans, when you can have a beautiful demon girl, like that one who ran away?'' Kimika asked.

''I don't choose who I fall in love with, grandmother.'' Sesshomaru informed.

''But it just had to be a little human girl!'' Kimika asked again.

''I don't have to explain anything to you.'' Sesshomaru said, and then he turned his head to Kagome, ''Come on, bodyguard.'' He smirked and headed for the kitchen.

''Yes, sir!'' Kagome laughed and ran after him.

'_Those humans are in the way. I have to get rid of them_'Kimika thought.

''Come on now, Kimika. Lets go to our room.'' Izo said and led her away.

**Back in the kitchen**

''What do you think happened?'' Izayoi asked and tried to listen through the door.

''I don't know, but it's quiet now.'' Rin said as she too tried to listen.

Inutashio turned to Inuyasha, ''Do you think Kagome killed her, son?'' He asked calmly.

''I hope not, I don't want to be the one who's picking up all the pieces.'' Inuyasha said.

Right then, the door opened and Izayoi and Rin fell down on the floor.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked down at the two on the floor.

''Please tell me you didn't kill her.'' Inuyasha hoped.

''Sadly, I didn't.'' Kagome mumbled, ''BUT NEXT TIME, SHE'S GOING DOW- Is that a cupcake!''

''MINE!'' Rin shouted and tried to reach it.

Inutashio, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched the two sisters fighting over the cupcake.

''Give it to me!'' ''Give it back!'' ''I want it!'' ''It's mine!''

When it flew out of their hands and into Inuyasha's, it got deadly silent...until...

Rin's and Kagome's eyes glowed red.

Sesshomaru, Inutashio and Izayoi backed out of the room and closed the door.

''HEY! Don't leave me in here!'' Inuyasha yelled as he turned to the door.

''Grrrrrrrrrr...'' Inuyasha heard from behind him.

He gulped.

**On the other side of the door**

''Do you think it was such a good idea to just leave him?'' Izayoi asked worried.

''In order to save yourself, you have to do sacrifices.'' Sesshomaru said calmly while he sat in a chair and read the book '' Avoid taking girls' candy ''.

''_AAAAHHHH! LET GO OF ME!_'' They heard Inuyasha scream from inside the kitchen.

''….I guess you're right.'' Izayoi said.

…...

''Hey? Isn't the chainsaw in the kitchen?'' Inutashio asked.

…...

All eyes widened.

**A/N: What's going to happen next! Only I know! Mohahahaha! **


	14. Chapter 13

**In the kitchen**

Rin and Kagome were all over Inuyahsa, searching for the cupcake he was suppose to have. But, unknown to them, it was lying about four meters away. When they attacked him, he lost his balance and the cake went flying out of his hands.

''Come on girls, it's just a cake!'' Inuyasha squealed and tried to crawl away. But the moment he moved, Rin grabbed his legs and he fell down on his stomach.

''Where is the cupcake, Inuyasha?'' Kagome hissed.

''I don't know!'' Inuyasha shouted.

With that answer, Kagome turned around and saw her little...machine.

''Oh, what do we have here?'' Kagome asked and smirked.

''Wha-? Kagome, NO!'' Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome picked up the chainsaw and pointed it at Inuyasha who was lying on the floor, terrified.

''Are you willing to cooperate now?'' Kagome asked smirking. Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

**Outside the kitchen**

''It's quiet now.'' Izayoi said.

''You're right. I wonder if they killed him?'' Inutashio asked calmly.

''It sounds like you care a lot?'' Sesshomaru said, not looking up from the book.

''Of course we do! What kind of parents would we be if we didn't care?'' Izayoi asked.

''….'' Was Sesshomaru's answer.

**In the kitchen**

''Kagura may have gotten away, but now I can have you instead.'' Kagome grinned at Inuyasha.

''Kagome, I can see the cake! It's over there!'' Rin exclaimed, pointing at the cupcake on the floor.

''Aw, man! Will I ever be able to use this?'' Kagome shouted and dropped the chainsaw on the floor.

Rin picked up the cupcake. ''Wanna fight over it?'' Rin asked.

''I don't want it anymore, I just wanna use my toy...'' Kagome mumbled, sitting down on the floor beside Inuyasha. He put an arm around her, ''You'll get to use it one day...BUT NOT ON ME!''

Then the door opened.

''Is it over?'' Izayoi asked, walking through the door with Inutashio and Sesshomaru close behind.

''Yeah...it's over.'' Kagome mumbled.

''Well, that's good! Inutashio exclaimed happily, ''Now, if everything is alright in here, I'm going outside and get rid of that old tree in the-''

Kagome was gone with chainsaw before anyone could blink.

''-garden.'' Inutashio finished.

''I think Kagome will take care of that, darling.'' Izayoi told her husband.

''_DIE TREE! DIE!_'' They could hear Kagome shout from outside.

''I think she's feeling better now!'' Rin said smiling.

As the day went by, Kagome finally calmed down and everything was back to normal...almost.

''I want candy.'' Rin told Sesshomaru who was lying on the bed.

''Go get some then.'' Sesshomaru answered, uninterested.

''But you don't have any here!'' Rin complained.

''Not my problem.''

''But-''

''No.''

''….''

''….''

''….''

''….''

''Please?'' Rin begged with her big brown, tearful eyes.

''FINE!'' Sesshomaru exclaimed and got up and walked out of his room.

''Thank you, Lord Fluffy Puppy!'' Rin called happily after him.

Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha's room and pounded on the door. When Inuyasha opened, Sesshomaru grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and dragged him away.

''We're going shopping.'' Sesshomaru informed.

''….Say what!'' Inuyasha asked/shouted.

**A/N: There you have it! Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

''Ow, ow, ow! Sesshomaru, let go you bastard!'' Inuyasha shouted at his older half-brother as he was dragged out of the house by the ear.

''Rin wanted me to go buy candy and I'm not going alone.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''Then why not take Kagome with you instead!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''I didn't want to bother her.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''But, what about me!''

''I don't care about you, you _are _coming with me.''

**Meanwhile at home**

Rin found Kagome sitting in the kitchen, eating apple pie.

''Kagome.'' Rin said.

''Yes, Rin?'' Kagome said, looking up.

''What do you think is going to happen now? Now, both uncle Toga and Kimika are after us.'' Rin said.

''I don't know, Rin. But as long as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, Inutashio and Izo are around, we're fine.'' Kagome smiled.

''But...I sent Sesshomaru to the shop and he took Inuyasha with him. And Inutashio and Izayoi went to look for a new tree to plant.

''Oh, right. What about Izo?'' Kagome asked.

''He and Kimika had another fight and he took off.'' Rin informed.

''….Then...where is Kimika?'' Kagome asked, now worried.

''….I have no idea.'' Rin answered.

''Hello girls.'' A cold voice said from behind them. Rin turned around to face the person and Kagome stood up.

''You know, so fragile girls like you should not be left alone.'' Kimika smirked.

''Leave us alone, or our boyfriends won't be happy!'' Kagome yelled at her.

''Hahahahaha! Let see what they will think of you when I'm done.'' Kimika grinned and made her way towards them.

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

The two brothers had walked around the shop, looking for candy. When they had bought it, Inuyasha thought the nightmare was over...but Sesshomaru had other plans.

''Don't make me go in there!'' Inuyasha begged.

Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on Inuyasha's ankle as he dragged him into the jewelry store.

''You scratch the floor with your claws, little brother.'' Sesshomaru told him without looking.

''Do you think I care! Why are we going in there anyway!'' Inuyasha asked.

''I want to buy Rin something.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''But why do _I_ have to come! Inuyasha shouted.

''I don't want to be seen in a place like this alone.'' Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru took his time to look for the perfect gift for Rin.

''Are you done yet?'' Inuyasha complained.

''I'm going to give her this.'' Sesshomaru said, holding up a silver necklace with a pink flower in the middle.

''How cute, CAN WE GO NOW!'' Inuyasha asked ''_calmly_''.

**At home**

Kagome was tied to a chair and Rin was lying on the floor, her hands and feet were tied. Kimika slapped Kagome across the face, ''You think you can just come here and take over! Well, think twice!'' Kimika yelled and continued to slap her.

''Please, stop!'' Kagome cried. Kimika took the kitchen knife and walked toward Rin who was lying on the floor.

''I don't care who that half-breed takes as his mate, but Sesshomaru is another story.'' Kimika

hissed and bend down. She began to cut Rin's arms. Rin cried out and tried to get away.

''Please! STOP!'' Rin begged as tears ran down her face.

''Why did Sesshomaru choose _you_!'' Kimika screamed at Rin.

''Let her go! Don't do this to her!'' Kagome shouted, her face was red after the beating.

''Shut up! I'll stop when I want to!'' Kimika shouted back.

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking home.

''Sesshomaru? Aren't Kagome and Rin alone in the house with Kimika?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Izo is there, they're both fine.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''But, I thought he took off after he and Kimika argued?'' Inuyasha said, now a little worried.

Sesshomaru froze, '_Was Rin and Kagome really alone with Kimika!_'

Sesshomaru bagan to run, with Inuyasha close behind.

A moment later, they arrived at home. When they were inside, they sniffed the air and ran for the kitchen and opened the door. Their eyes widened when they saw their girlfriends. Kagome's face was red and she had an black eye. Rin was lying on the floor, her arms were full of cuts and she was bleeding heavily. They were both crying.

''RIN!''

''KAGOME!''

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and tied her up and took her into his arms. She held on to him for dear life and cried, ''Kimika, she-she!''

Sesshomaru ran to Rin and tied her up. Then he lifter her up bridal style. She cried and complained about the pain, ''It hurts, I'm scared.''

''You're safe now.'' Sesshomaru said and kissed her forhead.

''You girls ready for the next round?'' They heard a voice say from behind them. Then Kimika walked in, but she froze when she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing there.

''I-I can explain this!'' Kimika stuttered.

Both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red, but before they could do anything, Izo stepped in through the door.

''WHAT THE HELL!'' He screamed.

''Darling, it's not-'' Kimika tried to say.

''YOU DID THIS!'' Izo shouted at her.

''I-I-I, it wasn't my fault!'' She cried.

''I want a divorce!'' Izo said angrily and walked out with Kimika running after him.

When Inutashio and Izayoi came home, they explained everything and called the police. Kimika was taken away and Izo apologized for everything and headed back home.

Inuyasha were all over Kagome on the couch, kissing her to death.

''I'm sorry!'' ''So sorry!'' He said between the kisses.

''It's not your fault, Inuyasha.'' Kagome said and hugged him. Inuyasha lay down so that Kagome was lying on top of him.

''From now on, I will always be at your side.'' Inuyasha said, touching her black eye carefully. And she smiled at him.

''If you're always going to be at my side, that means you will have to see when I split Kagura in two.'' Kagome laughed and Inuyasha paled.

''_Except _when you split Kagura in two!'' Inuyasha shouted.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

They were in Sesshomaru's room sitting on the bed. Sesshomaru put bandages around Rin's arms and when he was done, they lay down on the bed and Sesshomaru held Rin close to his body.

''I'm alright now, Sesshomaru.'' Rin wispered.

''No, you're not.'' Sesshomaru argued and held her closer. Then he took the necklace out of his pocket.

''I bought this for you.'' He said and gave it to her.

''It's beautiful! Thank you!'' Rin said happily and hugged him.

''Glad you liked it.'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''Umm...did you buy candy too?'' Rin asked.

''…...It's in the kitchen.'' Sesshomaru said. And before he knew it, Rin was gone.

''What the-? She was almost killed, and all she can think about is...candy?'' Sesshomaru asked himself.

'_She really is a strange girl_' Sesshomaru smirked.

**A/N: Wow, finally it's done, haha! Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

It's been 3 days since the incident with Kimika, now when she's out of the way the only proplem left was Toga. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru refused to leave Kagome's and Rin's sides.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

''Inuyasha! Stop following me!'' Kagome shouted as she walked down the stairs with Inuyasha behind her.

''No way! If I leave you, Toga's going to take you away from me!'' Inuyasha shouted back.

''Aww..that's so sweet of you to say, but, is it really necessary to follow me_ wherever_ I go?'' Kagome asked.

It got quiet.

''Yes.'' Inuyasha simply answered.

Kagome sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

Rin was standing outside the bathroom, holding the handle, but she didn't walk inside.

''Sesshomaru, you are not going in there with me.'' Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru was standing right behind her.

''And why not?'' Sesshomaru simply asked.

''How can you even ask me that!'' Rin exclaimed, and turned around to look at him.

''I don't see the problem in going with you.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I will not open the door until you have gone.'' Rin said.

''Then, we will be standing here for awhile.'' Sesshomaru answered.

Rin groaned, she really needed to use the bathroom...NOW.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome was running.

''Inuyasha, stop it!'' She shouted. Inuyasha was running after her.

''If you wanted to play, why didn't you just say so?'' Inuyasha grinned as he ran.

''I don't want to play! I just need my space!'' Kagome shouted.

He continued to chase her around in the house. They jumped over tables, chairs, beds and couches. Kagome didn't stop because she thought she could tire him out, even if it was only she who got tired. Soon she was so tired that she had to fight to breathe and she was walking with heavy footsteps. Inuyasha walked calmly behind her, not looking tired at all.

''OK...'_breathe_'...you win...'_breathe_'...happy now!'' Kagome breathed out.

''Very.'' Inuyasha said grinning.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin**

''Please! I really need to go!'' Rin begged.

Sesshomaru only smirked down at her, he really enjoyed this ''game''. Rin, on the other hand, couldn't stand it anymore!

''OK!...OK, come with me if you have to! I don't care anymore!'' She shouted and opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside. When she didn't hear Sesshomaru coming in after her, she turned around.

''You coming!'' She shouted at him.

He only stood there, looking pleased, ''No thanks.'' He grinned.

''WHAT THE-! Oh, never mind!'' She yelled and slammed the door.

'_That was fun._' Sesshomaru thought as he sat down in a chair across from the bathroom, picked up the book 'How to annoy your girlfriend' and began to read.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome had crashed on the floor, she lay on her stomach with her face pressed against the floor. Inuyasha looked down at her and blinked.

''Hey, are you alive?'' Inuyasha asked as he bent down and poked Kagome on her back.

''No...'' Kagome sighed and sat up. Then she stretched out her arms, ''Please, carry me.'' She begged. And of course, Inuyasha couldn't resist her big brown sad eyes. He lifted her up and held her, with her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

''Your hair is soft.'' Kagome mumbled and began to ruffle it.

''Um..OK?'' Inuyasha said.

Later, she made him sit on a chair. And soon, his hair was full of ponytails that was sticking out in all directions.

''Why did I let you do this!'' Inuyasha cried out and scratched his forehead.

''Hahahahaha! I think you're cute, Inuyasha! Hahahahahahahaha!'' Kagome laughed.

''Stop laughing, woman!'' Inuyasha shouted, looking embarrassed.

''Awww...you're blushing!'' Kagome squealed and laughed.

''Grrrrrr...'' Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sat down in his lap and kissed him, ''You're adorable.'' She smiled.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin**

When Rin came out of the bathroom she saw Sesshomaru sitting on a chair, reading.

''Sessshooommarrruuuu...'' Rin growled

Sesshomaru looked up from the book, ''Yeeess...'' Was his reply.

''Grrrrrrrrr...'' She growled.

''I better run now.'' Sesshomaru said and started to run away from an angry Rin.

''If you ever do it again, I will kill you with Kagome's chainsaw!'' Rin shouted as she ran after him.

Sesshomaru made a note in his head, '_Never prevent a girl from going to the bathroom_' He thought.

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that Rin was catching up to him. She threw herself over him and both fell to the floor.

''Ha! Now I've got you!'' Rin said happily.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up, with Rin still hanging on to his back.

''Unfair!'' Rin shouted.

But then, something caught their eye. There was Inuyasha, his head full of ponytails and Kagome standing beside him, laughing.

Rin started laughing too and when Inuyasha and Kagome heard her, they turned their heads to face the couple.

''What do you think of my masterpiece?'' Kagome asked laughing.

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, ''I think you made an improvement of Inuyasha.''

''Shut up!'' Inuyasha shouted.

Rin was laughing so hard she fell down from Sesshomaru's back.

When everyone had calmed down and Inuyasha's hair was back to normal, Inutashio and Izayoi gathered them all in the kitchen .

''We just wanted to tell you that we're going away for a week and we want you to take care of the house.'' Izayoi told them.

''Where are you going?'' Kagome asked.

''Business trip.'' Inutashio answered.

''But that's not all, we also wanted to tell you that your cousins, Genji and Akane are coming to stay with you for two days.'' Izayoi said.

''WHAT!'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

''We will be looking for two 5-year-olds?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, and we expect you to be good to them.'' Inutashio said.

''Well, time to leave. The swins will be here soon, take care!'' Izayoi called as she dragged Inutashio away.

''Bye!'' Kagome and Rin called after them.

An hour later, Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch. Then they heard the front door opened and someone called, ''Hello?''

''That's uncle, Benjirou.'' Inuyasha sighed and stood up. But he barely had time to start walking before he was tackled to the ground by the twins.

''Cousin, Yasha!'' The twins shouted happily.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the door to talk with uncle Benjirou.

''They're adorable!'' Kagome exclaimed.

Genji had short, spiky silver hair, pointed ears and he had markings like the ones Sesshomaru had.

Akane had silver hair that reached her shoulders and she too had the same markings.

Inuyasha sat up, Genji hanging on to his head and Akane hanging on to his shoulder.

''Get off!'' Inuyasha shouted.

When the twins saw Rin and Kagome on the couch, they let go of Inuyasha and ran over to them.

''I'm Genji!''

''I'm Akane!''

''Awwww..you are so cute!'' Rin squealed.

''I'm Kagome and this is my sister, Rin.'' Kagome smiled.

''I like you, Gome!'' Akane said happily and jumped into Kagome's lap.

''You are Rin?'' Ginji asked, smiling with his mouth open.

''Yes, I am.'' Rin smiled back.

''You are cute!'' Genji exclaimed and jumped into her lap and kissed her cheek.

Rin and Kagome laughed, they were really going to enjoy this.

But they were not so sure if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought the same.

**A/N: Until next time! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

When Genji tried to kiss Rin on the cheek again, he felt someone grabbed his shirt and he was lifted up from Rin's lap.

''Put me down!'' Genji cried.

''Sesshomaru, he's just a kid! Put him down, now!'' Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru dropped him on the floor. ''Don't touch her.'' He told Genji.

''But I like her!'' Genji cried.

''Sesshomau, he's 5 years old, what do you expect from him?'' Rin asked.

''I expect him to stay out of our ways, and the same goes for her.'' Sesshomaru said and looked over at Akane in Kagome's lap.

''They need love! And me and Kagome are the right persons to give them just that!'' Rin squealed and picked Genji up.

''Now, wait just a second!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Inuyasha, if you two are not going to take good care of them, we will!'' Kagome shouted back.

''But they're evil!'' Inuyasha shouted.

**One hour later**

''Come back, you little-!'' Inuyasha yelled as he ran after Akane.

Akane had got her hands on Inuyasha's chocolate cake and Inuyasha wasn't going to let her get away with it. When he finally catched her, he took her under his arm and went to find Kagome. He found her in the kitchen, making fruit juice.

''Kagome, Akane has something she wants to tell you.'' Inuyasha smirked and put Akane down.

''I took Inuyasha's chocolate cake. I'm sorry.'' Akane said and hung her head in shame.

''Aww..my little girl. Were you hungry?'' Kagome asked as she sat down on her knees in front of Akane. She nodded.

''Then I'm making you something to eat.'' Kagome said kindly and stood up.

''Really!'' Akane asked, smiling brightly.

''What! Kagome!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Inuyasha, she's just a child, couldn't she have got a small piece of it? Besides, isn't it bad for dogs to eat chocolate?'' Kagome asked.

''Feh! Just because I'm a dog demon doesn't mean that I can't eat chocolate!'' Inuyasha snorted.

Meanwhile, Genji was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and Genji sat beside him. But Genji thought it was more interesting to stare at the demon beside him instead of watching TV.

Sesshomaru turned his head to Genji, ''What are you looking at?'' He asked irritaded.

''You.'' Genji answered.

''I can see that.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Then why did you ask?'' Genji asked.

''Never mind.'' Sesshomaru sighed and turned his head back to the TV.

''Are you and Rin together?'' Genji asked.

''Yes.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Do you love her?''

''Yes.''

''Would you do anything for her?''

''Yes.''

''Do you think she's cute?''

''Yes.''

''If an elephant passed the room, would you scream?''

''What?''

''...Have you kissed?''

''Why do I even talk to you?''

''Answer the question!''

''Yes! Now, leave me alone.''

''OK!'' Genji said happily and left the room.

'_Finally, it's quiet._' Sesshomaru thought.

But not even 10 seconds passed before he heard stomping sounds and turned his head to the door. And guess what...a baby elephant passed the room.

''GENJI!'' Sesshomaru yelled.

**In the kitchen**

Akane was happily eating her food and Kagome sat beside her, drinking her fruit juice.

''Where did Yasha go, Kanome?'' Akane asked.''

''Haha, it's _Kagome_, sweetheart.'' Kagome smiled, ''And Inuyasha wasn't feeling well.''

''I feel just fine!'' Inuyasha shouted as he sat down at the table.

''There you are! Did you eat too much chocolate maybe?'' Kagome grinned.

''Feh!'' Was Inuyasha's answer.

''Hahaha, Yasha said 'Feh', Kamone!'' Akane laughed.

''Her name is _Kagome_.'' Inuyasha informed.

''Kag-me?'' Akane said.

''Almost!'' Kagome laughed.

''Whatever...'' Inuyasha said. Then he started to stare at something behind Kagome and Akane, he sat across from them so they didn't see what he was staring at.

''Inuyasha?'' Kagome said. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw a snake-like thing, making its way in between her and Akane on the table.

''AAAAHH!'' Kagome screamed. And soon, Kagome was standing on the table with the chainsaw in hand.

''But I thought I threw away that thing!'' Inuyasha shouted as he watched Kagome, standing on the table, pointing the chainsaw at...an elephant!

''What the hell!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Inuyasha, watch the language!'' Kagome yelled, '' And why is there an elephant in the kitchen!''

''How am i suppose to know!'' Inuyasha yelled back.

''Hihihi, elephant has long nose!'' Akane giggled.

When Sesshomaru ran into the kitchen, he saw Inuyasha, looking angry, surprised and confused. Kagome stood on the table with the chainsaw, '_I thought Inuyasha threw it away?_' He thought. And Akane was sitting calmly on her chair, giggling.

''Genji! Get in here!'' Sesshmaru yelled.

''I promise I'll give him back to the zoo, tomorrow!'' Genji cried as he ran into the kitchen.

''You took an _elephant_ from the _zoo_!'' Inuyasha shouted. ''Kagome, I told you they were evil!''

''What is going on in here!'' Rin asked as she ran in. ''I heard yelling and- oh! An elephant!'' She squealed happily and ran up to it and patted it on the head.

''See! Rin likes him!'' Genji said proudly.

''Are you sure that you are 5?'' Sesshomaru asked, looking down at him.

''Yes, I'm this much!'' Genji said, holding up five fingers.

''Everyone calms down! We'll take this baby elephant back to zoo, tomorrow. But right now, we all needs to sleep.'' Kagome said and juped down from the table and put the chainsaw aside.

''Me and Rin will take the twins to bed, and you two figure out what to do with the elephant.'' Kagome told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she, Rin and the twins walked out of the kitchen.

''This is going to be a long night.'' Inuyasha sighed.

''You said it.'' Sesshomaru sighed too.

''And anyone who touches my chainsaw is dead!'' They heard Kagome yell.

**A/N: Stupid Inuyasha! Tried to throw away the chainsaw! So what do you think?**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I love you guys, you're wonderful!**

''Sesshomaru, don't just stand there! Help me with the elephant!'' Inuyasha shouted as he tried to push the elephant forwards.

''No.'' Sesshomaru answered simply.

''What do you mean, NO!'' Inuyasha yelled.

''I _mean_, I'm not going to help you with that elephant.'' Sesshomaru said and walked to the door.

''HEY! Where are you going!'' Inuyasha shouted after him.

''The twins will fall asleep soon, I'm going to wait for Rin in the bed.'' Sesshomaru smirked and left the kitchen.

''You pervert!...Don't you think I want to wait for Kagome in bed, too!'' Inuyasha shouted after him.

It didn't matter how much he pushed on the elephant, it refused to move.

''Move, you big baby!'' Inuyasha said irritaded, ''All right, I give up...''

But when he started walking towards the door, he felt that someone grabbed his pants.

''What the-? Let go!'' Inuyasha shouted at the elephant.

But then, with the elephant's trunk, it started to pull down his pants.

''Stop that!'' Inuyasha shouted and tried to pull up his pants again, but the elephant only pulled harder.

''Can you be quiet? The twins are sleeping!'' Kagome hissed as she entered. But she stoped when she saw what was happening.

''Kagome, help me!'' Inuyasha begged.

Kagome only giggled.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Nice, Inuyasha...very nice.'' Kagome smirked.

''Huh?''

''Your underwear.'' Kagome giggled, ''They're nice.''

Inuyasha looked down, they were white with red hearts. He blushed and shouted, ''Stop looking and help me!''

**Next day**

Everyone were tired, the baby elephant brought a lot of noise all night and everytime they heard something break, it was either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha who had to take care of it. Now, they were on their way to the zoo. The twins rode on the elephant, both of them had slept well. And thanks to Rin who was too tired this morning to notice that she had held too much sugar in the twins' bowl of cereal, they were now sugar high.

Kagome and Rin walked behind the elephant, almost hanging on each other. And Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked behind them, trying to look like they had slept _something_ that night.

When they arrived at the zoo, they left Sesshomaru to talk to the staff. The twins wanted to look at the animals and the others were too tired to say no.

''Look! More elephants!'' Genji exclaimed happily

But Akane was looking in the other direction, were the giraffes are. But it wasn't the giraffes she was looking at, it was Rin. She hung on the low wall, almost sleeping and didn't notice that an giraff leaned its long neck over the wall and lifted her up. Now she was sleeping on its head, on the other side of the wall!

''Genji, look at Rin.'' Akane told him.

''COOL! She's flying!'' Genji exclaimed.

Akane went over to Inuyasha and Kagome who were sleeping on a bench.

''Kagome.'' Akane said and shook her.

''Mmm?'' Kagome mumbled.

''Rin's riding an giraff.'' Akane told her.

''That's good...'' Kagome mumbled, her eyes were still closed.

''Is it normal?'' Akane asked.

'Yawn'...''Of course.'' Kagome mumbled again.

**With Genji**

'_Wow, she must be in a deep sleep._' Genji thought as he watched Rin on top of the animal's head.

''Genji.'' He heard a deep voice say behind him. He turned around, and there stood Sesshomaru.

''Um...yes?'' Genji said.

''Where are the others?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Ummm...over there!'' Genji answered, pointing at the others on the bench.

Sesshomaru and Genji walked up to them. Kagome and Inuyasha had just woken up but they looked more tired than ever.

''Where is Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''She rides...'' Kagome mumbled and tried to keep her eyes open.

''What?'' Sesshomaru asked confused.

''Riding...giraffes...'' Kagome replied and yawned.

''What are you talking about?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Akane said..'yawn'..Rin's riding an giraff.'' Kagome replied.

''Yeah, Rin was hanging on the wall, sleeping, and the giraff lifted her up!'' Akane excliamed happily.

Sesshomaru turned around and ran over to the giraffes. There, he spotted Rin on an giraffe's head. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time, he jumped over the wall and landed on the giraff's back.

''Rin! Wake up!'' He shouted.

''Huh?'' Rin said, waking up. ''What's goi-? AAAAAHHHHH!'' Rin screamed.

''Don't panic!'' Sesshomaru warned.

''But, how did I get here!'' Rin shouted and tried to hold on to the giraff's horns.

''I explain later, now, jump!'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''WHAT!'' Rin screamed.

''Jump!''

''I heard what you said! Are you out of your mind!''

''I catch you, Rin.'' He sighed.

''OK, OK, I do it!''

She jumped, and of course, Sesshomaru catched her and took her to safety on the other side of the wall.

''What a way to wake up!'' Rin laughed.

Sesshomaru carried her back to the others.

''Huh! So you actually rode on a giraff!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''Looks like it!'' Rin giggled.

''It's true, I saw it!'' Akane said.

''Me too!'' Genji said.

''And you didn't tell us?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I did, but Kag-me said it was normal.'' Akane explained.

''I did what!'' Kagome asked confused.

''Let's just go home now.'' Sesshomaru said and started walking towards the exit.

''He's right. Akane and Genji are going home tomorrow morning and after what happened today, I think we all need some sleep.'' Rin said.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

That night, everyone thought that they would get some sleep...but...

''Akane?...Akane, wake up.'' Genji wispered.

''Mmmm...what is it?'' Akane asked half sleeping.

''Look what I found on our way home .'' Genji said and held up a frog in front of her face.

''Aaaahhh!'' Akane screamed. Genji quickly put an hand over her mouth.

''It's Ok, sis.'' He calmed her down. ''I'm going to give it to Rin while she sleeps. I think she will love it.'' Genji said

''Oh, Ok. But be quiet, Genji.'' Akane told him and went back to sleep

''Oh, I will.'' Genji said and went out of their room.

**Few minutes later**

Genji was back in his bed, and for a moment it was quiet...until.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''

''Rin, what is it!'' Sesshomaru shouted as he sat up.

Rin ran out of bed. ''Take it, take it!'' She shouted.

''What's wrong! Is it Kagura! I'LL KILL HER!'' Kagome shouted as she ran into the room with her chainsaw, and a pink blindfold covered her eyes.

Then, the frog jumped down from the bed and jumped out of the room.

''I'll kill it!'' Rin shouted and lifted up Sesshomaru's TV and ran out.

''Rin, my TV!'' Sesshomaru shouted after her as he got out of bed.

''What are you talking about! Where is Kagura! And why is it so damn dark!'' Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and pushed up the blindfold to her forhead, revealing her eyes. Then he walked out of the room to find Rin.

''Oh.'' Kagome said.

**Elsewhere**

Rin was running around in the house, searching for the frog.

''Come out, come out, wherever you are.'' Rin said and walked as quiet as she could through the hallway. Then she heard 'jumping' sounds and turned around. She saw the stairs, and the frog was on its way down.

''There you are!'' Rin shouted and ran after it, with the TV in her hands. (She's a strong girl, don't you think?)

When she had come downstairs, she had lost the trace of the frog.

''It's a fast little bugger.'' Rin smirked. She walked towards the living room but stoped right outside the open door.

''I know you're ther-''

''Did you like the surprise?'' Someone behind her asked.

''AH!'' Rin spun around and there stood Genji. ''Don't scare me like that!''

''I'm sorry.'' Genji said calmly.

''And what did you mean by, 'surprise'?'' Rin asked.

''Didn't you like the frog I gave you?'' Genji asked innocently.

''Was it you who put the frog in my bed?'' Rin asked.

''Yes, I thought you would like it.'' Genji said and hung his head.

''Aww, Genji.'' Rin said softly and smiled. ''Thank you for the surprise.''

''Really!'' Genji exclaimed happily.

''Yeah.'' Rin smiled.

''Why are you two awake?'' Someone behind Rin asked.

''AAH!'' Rin screamed and spun around, hitting Inuyasha's head with the TV, and he fell to the floor.

''What was that for!'' He shouted.

''I'm so sorry Inuyasha!'' Rin exclaimed and dropped the TV on the floor. A large crash echoed through the house.

''Rin! My TV!'' They heard Sesshomaru shout.

**Next day**

''What a night.'' Rin sighed.

Everybody were gathered around the table in the kitchen.

''You said it.'' Inuyasha said, his head still hurt.

''I'm going to miss you two.'' Kagome said to Genji and Akane.

''You too, Kag-me.'' Akane smiled.

''And you too, Rin!'' Genji said and jumped down from his chair and ran over to were Rin was sitting. She lifted him up and put him into her lap, then he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

''G-Genji.'' Rin giggled and blushed.

''Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...''

''Oh be quiet, Sesshomaru.'' Rin said and hugged Genji, who smirked at Sesshomaru.

'_Evil child._' Sesshomaru thought.

**One hour later**

''Hey! Evil children, your dad is here!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome hissed.

''Sorry...'' Inuyasha mumbled.

**Later...**

Goodbye! Come and visit again soon!'' Kagome and Rin called after the twins as they stepped into the car.

''Bye, Rin!'' Genji called back

''Bye, Kag-me!'' Akane called.

''Don't forget to call us!'' Rin reminded them.

'_Please forget..._' Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thought.

They waved goodbye and then they went back inside.

''Aaaahh...finally they're gone.'' Inuyasha sighed and dropped down on the couch. ''Okey everyone, it's Tuesday, we have until Sunday before our parents comes home. What do you want to do?''

''I miss them already.'' Kagome sighed.

''Me too.'' Rin said.

''Come on you two, let's have some fun!'' Inuyasha squealed and put on some music. He picked up Kagome and spun her around.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and bowed.

''May I?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' Rin smiled and took his hand.

Unlike Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin danced slowly. But after a quick break, Inuyasha came back with a few bottles.

''Lets party!'' He shouted.

**30 minutes later**

Rin and Kagome danced on the table, laughing and drinking.

''I think I gave them a little too much.'' Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru watched the girls.

''You think!'' Sesshomaru shouted.

''Cheers, Rin!'' Kagome laughed.

''We have to stop them.'' Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru didn't say a word.

''Hello guys.'' A voice said from the door.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their heads and saw Kagura standing in the doorway.

''How did you get in?'' Inuyasha asked.

''The door was open. Oh, what's going on here?'' She asked and walked inside.

''Nothing, go away.'' Sesshomaru told her.

''I know that you want me to stay.'' Kagura smirked and came closer.

When Kagura was standing right in front of Sesshomaru and was ready to embrace him, Sesshomaru said, '' Bodyguard!''

''NOW YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!'' A drunk Kagome shouted and jumped down from the table.

With the chainsaw in hand and a smirk on her face, she chased Kagura around in the house.

''Can someone stop her! She's crazy!'' Kagura yelled as she tried to run away from Kagome.

Rin had fallen asleep on the table and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smirked as they watched Kagome trying to kill Kagura.

When Kagura finally ran out through the front door, Kagome stoped in the doorway. ''Put your foot here again and I chop it off!...When I'm not drunk!...Bitch!'' Kagome shouted as she wobbled a bit.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up to her, Inuyasha stood on her right side and Sesshomaru on her left side. Both of them laid a hand on her shoulder.

''Good job, my bodyguard.'' Sesshomaru smirked down at her.

''I don't think we need an watchdog anymore, we have Kagome.'' Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

''Woff, woff! '' Kagome barked happily. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed.

…...

''Where is Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked.

**A/N: What do you think? As long as Kagome has her chainsaw, they're safe...I think.**


	20. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the living room and found Rin, sleeping on the table.

''There she is, right where we left her.'' Inuyasha said.

''Awww...she looks so cuuuuuute.'' Kagome squealed as she tried to stand up straight.

''Lets take them to bed.'' Sesshomaru said and walked up to the table.

Just then, Rin sat straight up and pointed at something.

''Look! Flying cats!'' She shouted with a huge smile on her face.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked confused at her while Kagome fell down to the floor, laughing. Sesshomaru walked over to her, ''Time for bed, Rin.''

''You be quiet, it's not Christmas today!'' Rin shouted and crossed her arms.

''….''

''Uncle Toga never gave me anything for my birthday!'' Rin cried.

''….''

''What a cute dog you are! Let me pat you!'' Rin squealed happily.

''You're going to bed, _now_.'' Sesshomaru said and lifted her up.

''I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!'' Rin cried and kicked.

Sesshomaru put her down on the couch.

''What are we going to do now?'' Inuyasha asked after he had put down Kagome on the couch too.

''What do _you_ suggest we do? It _is_ because of you they got drunk.'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''Feh!'' Was Inuyasha's reply.

''Look! A rainbow!'' Rin squealed.

Kagome burst out laughing again.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went out in to the kitchen to fetch water for Kagome and Rin.

**In the kitchen**

''How are we going to explain this to our parents?'' Inuyasha asked.

''_You_ are going to explain.'' Sesshomaru replied.

''You cold hearted bastard.'' Inuyasha mumbled.

''Look, Kagome, what an huge flower! Let's climb on it!'' They heard Rin squeal.

''Oh no.'' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time and ran back to the girls.

**Back in the living room**

There they found Kagome and Rin...trying to climb up on the TV.

''What are you doing?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Quick, Rin! Don't let them reach the top before us!'' Kagome shouted.

''Come down from there.'' Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's legs.

''No! Let me go!'' Kagome screamed, ''Rin, plan A!''

''Plan A?'' Inuyasha asked. But before he could react, he was lying on the floor with an red mark on his forhead, and with an empty bottle beside him.

''HA! Take that, Spiderman!'' Rin laughed evilly.

''Spiderman?'' Sesshomaru said a bit confused.

''Stay out of this, Batman!'' Rin shouted at him. ''Don't think you are something just because you are Santa Claus!''

''Huh?'' Was Sesshomarus reply.

''The funny thing is that I can't tell if they're really doing this because they are drunk or they're just fooling around.'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''I agree, this seems like something they would do even if they weren't drunk.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Time for plan B!'' Kagome laughed and took out the chainsaw.

But before she could do anything, she fell down to the floor, sleeping.

''Strange.'' Inuyasha said.

''Now it's only me left, but I will never give up! This girl is invincible! She can defeat everyone and never show weakness! She can lead! She can lift big boulders!'' Rin shouted, but then, she looked very tired. ''She can certainly do all that but now she must sleep.'' Rin said before she fell down beside Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other, confused.

''What just happened?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I belive that the great warriors have fallen.'' Sesshomaru answered.

But the day wasn't over.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was trying to brush Kagome's teeth because she was too tired and drunk to do it herself.

''Remove the stick from me.'' Kagome mumbled.

''Come on now, open your mouth.'' Inuyasha told her. He was holding the toothbrush in front of her face with his right hand and tried to hold her up with his left arm.

''You big bad dog!'' Kagome laughed and turned around. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she finally broke the kiss, Inuyasha said, ''Now is hardly the time, Kagome.''

''You don't love me anymore?'' Kagome cried as tears fell.

''No, no, no! That's not what I meant!'' Inuyasha paniced and threw his arms around her and kissed her.

'_That's better._' Kagome thought happily.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

Rin was lying on the bed, eyes closed. And Sesshomaru was standing beside her on the floor.

''Take off your clothes.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

Rin quickly flew up and slapped him on the cheek, ''You perverted old dog!''

''I didn't mean it like that! But you can't sleep in your clothes.'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''Says who?'' Rin asked and crossed her arms.

''I do.'' Sesshomaru answered and lifted her up from the bed and put her down on the floor and started taking off her shirt.

''You're a bad dog.'' Rin giggled.

When she was just in her bra and underwear, Sesshomaru layed her down on the bed. Then he went to the bathroom.

'_That was tough._' Sesshomaru thought with a sigh.

''No groping, stupid dog!'' He heard Rin shout from the bedroom.

'_Talks in her sleep, huh?_' Sesshomaru thought. ''I wonder what I can get her to say?'' He asked himself with an smirk.

**A/N: This was all for today, see ya soon! And don't forget to review :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Sesshomaru kneeled at the bed where Rin was sleeping.

''Riiinn...'' He wispered as he stroke her cheek.

''Mmm...'' Was Rin's reply.

''What is your greatest weakness?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Mmmmm...Sessho..maru...'' Rin answered, still sleeping.

''Is that so?'' Sesshomaru smirked. ''What are you afraid of?''

''...Toga.'' Rin mumbled.

''What about Kagura?''

''Kagome...kill her.''

''Tell me one of your secrets.''

''...I like teddy bears...''

''What more?''

''Mmm..don't touch my chocolate.''

''What more?''

''Lord Fluffy Puppy...is a cute nickname...for you...''

That made Sesshomaru growl a little.

''What is your favorite movie?''

''Bambi.''

''Favorite animal?''

''Dog.''

_That_ made him smirk.

''Tell me about something embarrasing that happened to you.''

''...When that damn rabbit peed on my pants.''

''Really?'' Sesshomaru grinned. ''Was that your rabbit?''

''Yes...''

''What was it called?''

''Lord Fluffy...'' Rin smiled in her sleep.

''…...You named me after your rabbit?'' Sesshomaru asked growling.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**Next day**

''My head...'' Kagome complained. She had just woken up and felt a great pain in the head.

''I'm not surprised, you drank much yesterday.'' Inuyasha said. He was lying beside her, smirking a little.

''Don't scream.'' Kagome told him.

''I didn't-''

''Be quiet!'' Kagome hissed.

''Awww...is my little baby in pain?'' Inuyasha teased.

''Grrrrrr...''

''AH! Calm down, Kagome, calm down!'' Inuyasha paniced.

''In-u-ya-sha!'' Kagome growled.

''I'm sorry! I'm-'' A second later, he was lying on the floor.

''Idiot.'' Kagome mumbled and laid her head back down on the pillow.

The two brothers knew that this would be a painful day for _them _too. Kagome constantly complained about her head and dizziness and Rin was shouting at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, being a demon and didn't need to sleep, had been up all night, asking Rin questions.

**In the kitchen**

''Answer me, Sesshomaru! Why did I wake up with you beside the bed, asking me about my underwear!'' Rin shouted.

''….''

''Tell me!'' Rin demanded.

''….''

''Screw you!'' Rin shouted and ran out of the kitchen.

''Kagome! Stop biting my hand!'' Inuyasha shouted.

**On Sesshomaru's balcony**

Rin was standing on Sesshomaru's balcony, holding her head in her hands.

''Damn, my head hurts!'' Rin complained.

''Rin.'' She heard someone say behind her. She turned her head.

''Sesshomaru.'' Rin said.

''Are you mad at me?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Maybe.'' Rin answered and turned her head away from him.

Rin watched the sun rise higher. Kids started to play outside and she could hear more people on the streets now, talking and laughing together. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two strong arms hug her from behind.

''I'm sorry.'' Sesshomaru said and rested his head on top of hers.

''It's alright, Sesshomaru. I know that an perverted dog like you would like to know that kind of things about me.'' Rin giggled.

''You know I would.'' Sesshomaru smirked and spun her around.

Sesshomaru captured her chin with one hand an brought her head up. Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

''Damn this pain!'' Kagome shouted.

Kagome, sit down.'' Inuyasha ordered. When she sat down, he gave her a glass of water.

''Dink.'' He told her.

''Yes, your highness.'' Kagome answered sarcastically.

It got quiet for a moment, then Inuyasha spoke.

''Are you still angry for what happened yesterday?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Well, I got drunk because of you.'' Kagome said and closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

''Will you ever forgive me?'' Inuyasha asked. He came up behind her chair, moved her hair a little, and kissed her neck.

Kagome giggled, ''Yes, I forgive you, you silly puppy.''

''But, there is still one thing I must tell you.'' Inuyasha said nervously.

''And what is that?'' Kagome asked, she was smiling and her eyes were closed.

''Well, ummm...the chainsaw...umm...'' Inuyasha tried to say.

Kagome flew up from the chair, ''What about my chainsaw!''

''Well, I...it was an accident.'' Inuyasha said nervously.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome shouted.

Ok, ok! After you fell asleep yesterday, I went downstairs to get something to drink. And when I was on my way to our room again, I saw your chainsaw and took it with me. But then, I sort of lost my balance and dropped it, it fell down the stairs and, well, it broke.'' Inuyasha explained.

''….''

''Kagome?''

''Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...''

''….Calm down.''

''Where is it!'' Kagome hissed.

''Umm...under the table?'' Inuyasha said, still nervous.

Kagome quickly bent down, ''MY CHAINSAW!'' She cried.

**A/N: Is this really the end of Kagome and her chainsaw? You will find out later, bye! **


	22. Chapter 21

Kagome picked up her chainsaw from under the table.

''But...but...how...no.'' Kagome stuttered.

''I'm sorry, love.'' Inuyasha said softly.

''Kagome! I heard you scream, what happened!'' Rin shouted as she ran towards them with Sesshomaru's painting that had hung on the wall in his room before Rin decided to protect Kagome with it.

The painting showed two swords with a completely black background that made it look like you could take off the swords from the painting.

''Rin, give it back!'' They could hear Sesshomaru shout.

''My...my...chainsaw.'' Kagome sobbed.

''Oh...'' Rin said.

''I broke it, but it was an accident!'' Inuyasha defended.

''Inu...yasha!'' Kagome hissed. ''YOU'RE DEAD!''

**5 seconds later**

Kagome was chasing Inuyasha around in the kitchen when Sesshomaru came in. He snatched the painting from Rin and frowned at her.

''Don't look at me like that.'' Rin said.

''You really need to stop using my things as weapons.'' Sesshomaru told her, then he turned his head and saw Kagome and Inuyasha running around in cirkles.

''….What are they doing?'' He asked Rin.

''Inuyasha broke Kagome's chainsaw and now she's mad.'' Rin explained, pointing at the chainsaw on the floor.

''I see...'' Sesshomaru said.

They watched Kagome chase Inuyasha for another 5 minutes before they stepped in. Rin tackled Inuyasha to the ground and Sesshomaru picked Kagome up from the ground, stopping her from chasing Inuyasha.

''What the-! Put me down!'' Kagome shouted.

''….No.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Grrrrrr..Rin, get off of me!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Let me kill him!'' Kagome shouted.

''I don't want to die!'' Inuyasha cried.

''I have the perfect solution.'' Rin grinned.

**1 minute later**

Both Inuyasha and Kagome lay on the floor, their bodies were covered with ropes from their feet to their shoulders. Their mouths were covered as well.

''How can this solve anything?'' Sesshomaru asked while he looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha on the floor. They didn't look happy.

''Well, now they can't chase each other.'' Rin said.

''But how can this stop the fighting?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''They can't move?'' Rin said.

''But how can they make up if they can't move or speak?'' Sesshomaru asked again.

''…...I haven't thought about that, hehe.'' Rin laughed nervously.

**A moment later**

Rin and Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha up the stairs. Rin walked backwards up the stairs, holding Inuyasha by the legs, and Sesshomaru held Inuyasha by the shoulders.

''Not so fast, Sesshomaru!'' Rin shouted.

''You are too slow.'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin lost her balance and sat down on one of the steps, dropping Inuyasha in the process. Sesshomaru, who thought Rin would fall down the steps...dropped Inuyasha too.

They watched Inuyasha as he fell down and landed on the floor. His mouth was covered so he couldn't scream, but they knew that it must have hurt.

Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other, ''Your fault.'' They said at the same time.

**Later**

Inuyasha was unconscious but he was at least safe in his bed now.

''My butt hurts, I sat down pretty hard on that step.'' Rin complained as she rubbed her butt.

She and Sesshomaru were now standing outside Inuyasha's room, thinking of what they would do with Kagome.

''Does it hurt much?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes.'' Rin mumbled.

Sesshomaru came up to her and hugged her, ''I was worried, I thought you would fall down.'' He said softly.

Rin hugged him back, ''Don't worry about me, I'm alright.'' But then she started giggling, ''But we dropped Inuyasha, though. He's going to be really angry when he wakes up.''

''_If_ he wakes up.'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin warned.

''Just kidding.'' Sesshomaru said.

**Downstairs**

Rin and Sesshomaru looked down at the floor. The ropes were there but...were was Kagome?

''Don't panic, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''But she's gone! She's going to kill us!'' Rin paniced.

''Riiiiin, Sesshomaruuuuuuu...'' Someone said from behind them.

''….'' Rin paniced.

''….'' Sesshomaru got nervous.

They both slowly turned around.

''You know, little rope can't hold me for long.'' Kagome smirked.

''What are you going to do now?'' Rin asked nervously.

''I found a new toy.'' Kagome said. She reached for the broom that was leaning on the wall. ''Let's play, ''Kill the ones that bound me'' Kagome grinned and raised the broom.

''Now, now, Kagome, do-don't be hasty!'' Rin said nervously as she walked backwards.

''I want to play a game.'' Kagome smirked.

''Aaahh! Jigsaw has possessed Kagome!'' Rin screamed and ran away, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with Kagome.

But then, Kagome began to laugh.

''Hahaha..I can't believe that you..hahahahaha..you should have seen your faces..hahahaha!''

''Kagome, you really scared the shit out of us.'' Sesshomaru laughed.

''Yeah! That was fun.'' Kagome said. ''But I still want my chainsaw.''

''We've got another one in the garage.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Oh, well, why didn't you say so?'' Kagome smiled and walked outside to get her new chainsaw.

Then, Sesshomaru remembered something.

'_The chainsaw in the garage is bigger than the other, and Inuyasha is unconscious upstairs. And I'm sure that Kagome wants revenge on him._' He thought.

''Oh, well.'' He smiled to himself and left the kitchen to find Rin.

**A/N: So what do you think? :)**


	23. Chapter 22

'_Wow! This chainsaw really is bigger than the other!_ _I LOVE it!_' Kagome was thinking happily.

''Now, where is Inuyasha?'' She asked herself with a grin.

Kagome walked up the stairs to find Inuyasha. She kicked down the door to a room and shouted, ''Here's Kagome!''

But no one was there.

She walked to another door and kicked it down.

''Here's Kagome!''

No one there.

Then she walked up to the bathroom door and kicked it down.

''Here's Kago-!'' She began, but was interupted.

''AAAAAHHHH! KAGOME IS STILL POSSESSED!'' Poor Rin screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

''…...okey?'' Kagome said and went to another door.

**With Inuyasha**

''Rin, Sesshomaru! I'm going to kill you both!'' Inuyasha screamed, he had a terrible headache after the little incident earlier. The garment, which had covered his mouth before, had fallen off when he fell down the stairs.

''Rin! Sesshomaru! Tie me up, hurry! Kagome is angry and I don't want to get killed!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''_Aha!_'' Inuyasha heard someone exclaim from outside his door. He gulped and started praying.

The door was kicked down and he could see Kagome's smirking face as she entered the room.

''Now I've got you!'' Kagome smirked and walked slowly towards Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha closed his eyes, he didn't dare to look. When he felt that Kagome stood right beside the bed, he waited for the worst.

Kagome stretched out her hand to his head and...pulled him by the ear.

''Bad dog!'' Kagome said. And then she let go.

''Huh!'' Inuyasha exclaimed confused. ''That was it!''

''Umm..yeah? What did you think I would do?'' Kagome asked a bit confused.

**With Sesshomaru downstairs**

Sesshomaru was looking for Rin, who probably was very scared right now. Her scent was all over the house.

''Maybe she's outside.'' He mumbled to himself and walked towards the front door and opened it. And there, not to his surprise, stood Kagura. She smirked when she said, ''Hello there, handsome. Tired of the little girl yet?''

''Go away. I'm looking for Rin.'' Sesshomaru said coolly.

''Aww...She's hiding from you? She doesn't love you anymore?'' Kagura asked with false sadness.

''Don't make me call my bodyguard!'' Sesshomaru hissed.

''Who?'' Kagura asked as she narrowed her eyes.

''Kagome!'' Sesshomaru called.

''Coming, coming!'' Kagome answered happily as she jumped down the stairs.

''What is it that-?'' Kagome began, then she spotted Kagura, ''WHERE IS MY CHAINSAW!'' Kagome screamed and ran back up the stairs.

Then, Rin came up from behind Sesshomaru.

''What's goi- YOU!'' Rin shouted.

''Hello, little girl.'' Kagura smirked.

''Don't call me that! I have a name!'' Rin shouted at Kagura.

''Don't care. You. Are. Small.'' Kagura replied. Sesshomaru looked pissed, where was Kagome?

Rin was about to shout, but then she heard someone come running down the stairs. She turned around and saw Kagome.

''NOW YOU'RE DEAD!'' Kagome screamed and ran towards them.

AAAAHHH!'' Rin screamed and ran off, ''Beware! Jigsaw has possessed Kagome!''

''Wha-?'' Kagura said confused. Then she saw Kagome coming running towards her and Sesshomaru.

''Not again!'' Kagura exclaimed and took off. But this time, Kagome followed.

Sesshomaru just stood there, smirking. '_Good girl, Kagome._' He thought.

''_Hello! Can someone tie me up!_'' Sesshomaru heard someone shout from upstairs.

'_Oh, forgot about him_' Sesshomaru thought and went upstairs.

**Meanwhile**

''Leave me alone!'' Kagura begged as she ran.

''I want to play a game! It's called; Split Kagura in half!'' Kagome called as she ran after her.

''You really are possessed!'' Kagura screamed.

**Back home**

Inuyasha was waiting in the doorway for Kagome. Then he spotted her, she dragged the chainsaw behind her and she was panting heavily. Inuyasha walked over to her.

''Almost..'pant'..got her..'pant'. Kagome panted and dropped to the ground.

''Silly girl.'' Inuyasha laughed and gathered her in his arms.

When they got inside, Rin and Sesshomaru walked up to them.

''She's back, I see.'' Sesshomaru said.

''She must be worn out, she was gone for half an hour!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Yeah, but sadly, Kagura got away again.'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''I'LL TAKE HER NEXT TIME!'' Kagome exclaimed as she woke up.

''Shit, Kagome! Don't scare me like that!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''I'm sorry...'' Kagome said with tearful, big eyes.

''Not the puppy eyes!'' Rin exclaimed and covered her eyes with her hands.

''Um...I...I...'' Inuyasha stuttered as he looked deep into Kagome's eyes. ''It's Ok, Kagome.'' He wispered.

''Works every time.'' Rin smiled as she opened her eyes again.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

''KAGURA!'' Kagome shouted angrily as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip.

Sesshomaru opened the door and he growled when he saw who is was.

''Toga.'' Sesshomaru growled.

**A/N: Toga is back! What's going to happen now! You just have to wait and see! ;D**


	24. Chapter 23

''Toga, what are you doing here?'' Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome and Rin hid behind Inuyasha, who was growling.

''Step aside boy, I want to see my girls.'' Toga said calmly.

''I've heard _that_ before, leave!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''I think it's time to buy the girls back, my boy.'' Toga said. ''I promise, you'll get all your money back.''

''Keep the money, but Rin and Kagome are staying here.'' Sesshomaru said coolly.

''I WANT THEM BACK!'' Toga yelled.

''To bad, you're not getting them!'' Inuyasha yelled.

''This is not over, I'll-'' Toga stoped when he heard a strange sound.

Kagome, who wasn't hiding anymore, had picked up her chainsaw and was walking slowly towards Toga in the doorway.

''If I can't get Kagura, I can at least get the one who made mine and Rin's life a living hell!'' Kagome shouted and and started running.

''Kagome, put that thing down this instant!'' Toga demanded in fear. ''Do something!'' He yelled at Sesshomaru.

''Why should I?'' Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Toga ran away and shouted, ''I will get them back, you just wait!''

Kagome stoped in the doorway beside Sesshomaru.

''Grrrrrrr...First Kagura, and now Toga! Can't they just leave us alone!'' Kagome yelled.

There was a short pause...

''And why can't anyone stand still when I'm going to kill them!'' Kagome yelled again.

**Next day, Thursday**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ate breakfast in the kitchen and Kagome and Rin still slept in their bedrooms.

''What do you say, Sesshomaru? Shall we do something special for the girls today?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yeah.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Think of something romantic.'' Inuyasha said.

''Yeah.''

''Dancing, flowers, kissing.'' Inuyasha proposed.

''Yeah.''

''Will you stop that, say what _you_ think!''

''I think it's a good idea. I'm taking Rin to the beach today.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''You do that, I'm going to take Kagome for a walk in the forest.'' Inuyasha said.

**In Inuyasha's room**

''Wake up, Kagomeee...'' Inuyasha wispered.

''Not yet, mom.'' Kagome mumbled.

''I'm not your mom, woman!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''What! Who said something!'' Kagome screamed as she sat up quickly, hitting Inuyasha in the face.

''Ow! What was that for!''

''Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha!''

''Yeah, yeah. Get dressed, we're going for a walk today.'' Inuyasha informed.

''Iiiif you say so.'' Kagome said.

When Kagome was ready and Inuyasha had packed the picnic basket, they both walked into the forest.

''Such a beautiful day.'' Kagome smiled.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Inuyasha said.

''Can you at least pretend you enjoy it?'' Kagome asked.

''I do enjoy having you here.'' Inuyasha smiled at her and Kagome blushed.

They had been walking for awhile and Kagome was getting tired.

''How far are we going?'' Kagome asked.

''We're there soon.'' Inuyasha answered.

''_Where_ are we going exactly?'' Kagome asked.

''To the mountains.'' Inuyasha said.

''Why?''

''Because I thought it would be romantic to eat up there.'' Inuyasha smiled.

''Aww!'' Kagome squealed and hugged him. ''You're so cute!''

''Feh, I know.'' Inuyasha smirked and kissed her.

As they walked up the mountain, Kagome was fighting the urge to stop.

''Can't we rest for a minute?'' Kagome panted.

''What? We're almost at the top!'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''But I'm tired!'' Kagome complained.

''Come here.'' Inuyasha said. Kagome walked up to him. Inuyasha lifted her up and held her with one arm and held the picnic basket in the other and started walking again.

When they reached the top, he put her down and she went over to the edge.

''Wow! It's beautiful!'' Kagome squealed happily.

''Not as beautiful as you.'' Inuyasha said as he walked up to her.

Kagome turned around and Inuyasha threw his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kagome then threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They were making out for a couple of minutes before they sat down with their picnic basked.

When they were finished, the just sat there and watched the sunset.

''You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Kagome.'' Inuyasha wispered in her ear.

''And you're mine.'' Kagome wispered back.

Their lips met once again. But this time, Inuyasha laid her on the blanket while he kissed her.

**( I think you know what they are going to do, and on top of a mountain, too :D )**

**Earlier, with Rin and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru threw the covers away. ''Get up, Rin.'' He said calmly.

''What are you doing! I'm tired!'' Rin shouted.

''I don't care, get dressed.'' He ordered.

''You're mean.'' Rin cried and got up.

Rin was still half asleep as she and Sesshomaru walked along the road.

''How are you feeling, Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked as he stoped.

''How do you think I feel!'' Rin shouted. ''I'm tired, I want to sleep!''

''….''

Rin glared at him.

''I'm sorry.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Aww..it's Ok, Lord Fluffy Puppy.'' Rin giggled.

Later they arrived at the beach.

''This is where you wanted to take me?'' Rin smiled.

''Yeah.'' Sesshomaru said.

They spend the whole day at the beach, and when the sun went down, they danced slowly in the sand.

''I love you, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said as the danced.

''I love you too, Sesshomaru.'' Rin smiled gently.

Sesshomaru smiled a little and they stoped dancing, then he took out a rose from his jacket. ''For you.''

Rin smiled and took the rose, it was red as blood.

''Thank you.'' Rin said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

But before she could pull back completely, Sesshomaru captured her lips again. Sesshomaru lifted her up and Rin threw her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

Fortunately, there weren't any people at the beach. If so, they would have seen a demon and a human, making love in the sand.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome had just finished getting dressed and was now throwing away the leftovers of their food. She touched the mating mark on her shoulder and smiled. She and Inuyasha were now mates, and that meant that she would live as long as him, too.

Inuyasha walked up to her from behind and threw his arms around her and kissed the mark. He was only wearing his pants and Kagome leaned back against his bare chest.

''Now we will be together forever, my love.'' Inuyasha wispered.

''Yes...forever.'' Kagome smiled. She had never felt so happy.

…...

But she still wanted to kill Kagura _and_ Toga!

**A/N: That's all for this time! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Friday morning**

Rin woke up alone that day. She sat up slowly, thinking about what happened last night. Then, her face lit up and she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

**In the kitchen**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting at the table. Inuyasha was playing with a glass, Sesshomaru drank coffee and Kagome made breakfast.

''So, Sesshomaru? How does it feel to be mated with a human?'' Inuyasha smirked.

''Shut up.'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Having regrets?'' Inuyasha asked playfully

''Why would I?'' Sesshomaru asked and raised an eyebrow.

''Because-'' He didn't get to finish before he was hit in the head by a cucumber.

''Inuyasha, don't ask such silly questions!'' Kagome shouted from the other side of the kitchen.

''Yes,_ mother_.'' Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru only smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

''…...Was she enjoyable?'' Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru spit out the coffee, all over Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome shouted. ''Don't make me use the chainsaw on you!''

After that, it got quiet. But then, they heard footsteps and Rin came running into the room in only her undergarments.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin squealed as she spotted him on the chair. She ran over to him and jumped up on his shoulders. ''Morning, darling!'' She squealed and ruffled his hair.

''….'' Sesshomaru said.

''….'' Kagome said.

''….'' Inuyasha said.

''Rin?'' Sesshomaru said.

''Yes?''

''Where are your clothes?''

''….''

Everyone was quiet and waited.

''AAAAAHHH!'' Rin screamed and jumped down from Sesshomaru's shoulders and ran out of the kitchen.

No one dared to say a word after that. All of them had just seen Rin in her red bra and her light red panties with an cute panda on them.

But deep inside, Sesshomaru was smirking.

**1 hour later**

Kagome and Inuyasha were out in the garden, lying in the grass.

''Talk about nice weather.'' Kagome pointed out.

''I would enjoy it more if I hadn't a headache. That cucumber was hard as a stone! '' Inuyasha complained.

''Aw, come on, Inuyasha. Stop complaining.'' Kagome said and closed her eyes.

Then, it was quiet...too quiet.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, but before she could react, Inuyasha had emptied a bucket of water over her.

''INUYASHAAAAAA!'' Kagome screamed as she sat up. ''YOU BETTER RUN NOW, MISTER!''

Kagome was quickly on her feet and chased Inuyasha with the famous chainsaw.

**Inside**

Rin did the dishes while she listened to the radio. It was going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Rin hated thunderstorms and so did Kagome. A rumble, and they both are flying up into the ceiling, literally.

Rin felt someone kiss her neck.

''What you did earlier was quite interesting, maaate.'' Sesshomaru purred into her neck.

''Um..I...'' Rin stuttered and blushed. ''It was an accident.'' She wispered.

''But still I enjoyed it.'' Sesshomaru smirked and spun her around.

''Of course you did.'' Rin giggled. She put her hands on his cheeks and brought his head to hers. They kissed passionately, and then she rested her head on his chest.

**Outside**

Kagome was still chasing Inuyasha.

''Come back here!'' Kagome shouted.

''No way!'' Inuyasha shouted back.

A moment later, Inuyasha stoped at a tree to rest.

''Please, Kagome. Can't we talk about this?'' He panted. But he had to duck quickly, Kagome barely missed him and the chainsaw hit the tree instead.

''WOW! Take it easy, woman!'' Inuyasha shouted and started running again.

''It's your own fault! I'm wet, cold and dark clouds are coming this way!'' Kagome shouted. ''…...DARK CLOUDS!'' She screamed.

Kagome quickly ran inside, leaving a confused Inuyasha outside.

''What's her problem?'' Inuyasha asked himself. Then he heard thunder.

**Back inside**

Rin and Sesshomaru were in the middle of a make out section when they heard thunder. Rin squeaked and pressed herself to Sesshomaru's body.

''Looks like the thunderstorm is coming earlier than we thought.'' Sesshomaru said and hugged Rin tightly, like he was trying to protect her.

Then, Kagome ran into the kitchen.

''Help me!'' She screamed and hid under the table, she still had her chainsaw in her hands.

''Kagome? Where did you go?'' Inuyasha called as he entered the kitchen and saw Rin and Sesshomaru.

''Have you seen Kagome?'' He asked.

Sesshomaru pointed at the table and Inuyasha walked over to it and bent down. Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor with Kagome on top. She almost hugged him to death.

''Why did you leave me!'' Kagome shouted.

''Me! You're the one who ran away!'' Inuyasha shouted back.

A bolt of lightning struck and Rin and Kagome screamed.

The next day, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing alone in the kitchen. Or, standing alone on the _floor_ in the kitchen. Because right now, Rin and Kagome were hanging on the lamp in the ceiling. And they refused to come down.

Namely, they were afraid of heights too.

**A/N: How will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fix this? Please review! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I love you guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Saturday morning**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as Rin and Kagome were hanging on the lamp.

It was rather fun to watch.

''Come on, Kagome! Jump, I'll catch you!'' Inuyasha said.

''No way!'' Kagome shouted.

''How did you get there anyway?'' Sesshomaru asked.

_Flashback_

_**Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's point of view**_

_We were in the kitchen with the girls and they screamed when the power went off. We stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day, telling ghost stories. At 23:50, we decided to go find some candles and told Rin and Kagome to stay in the kitchen._

_They obeyed reluctantly._

_Even if we could see in the dark we still couldn't find any candles. A bolt of lightning struck and we heard the girls scream._

_**Kagome's and Rin's point of view**_

_The guys had really scared us with the ghost stories and now, we were alone. When a bolt of lightning struck and lit up the kitchen for a second, we screamed. We clung to each other and listened for any sounds._

_''What if Jigsaw is here?'' Rin wispered as she shook._

_''Don't say such things!'' Kagome shouted._

_Just then, the clock struck 12 and the high sounds of the bell echoed through the house. We screamed as high as we could and flew into the air._

_End of flashback_

''And so, here we are!'' Rin finished.

''I see...'' Sesshomaru said.

''But where were you guys all night, letting us hang here!'' Kagome shouted.

''This idiot,'' Sesshomaru said, pointing at Inuyasha. ''accidently, locked himself inside a room in the basement.''

''And? Couldn't you kick down the door?'' Rin asked.

''The door was demon-proofed'' Inuyasha explained.

''But, how did you get out?'' Kagome asked.

''Well, after hours of arguing and kicking on the door, Inuyasha finally remembered that the key to the door lay under the carpet... just where I stood!'' Sesshomaru growled angrily.

''Hey! Why didn't_you_ look for the key!'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

''I didn't know there was a key to that door!''

''What door has not a key to it!''

''GUYS!'' Rin and Kagome shouted. ''Just get us down from here!''

**A moment later**

Sesshomaru had flown up to the lamp and carried the girls back to the ground.

''I was so scared!'' Kagome exclaimed and hugged Inuyasha.

''Don't worry, it's over.'' Inuyasha said and patted her on the head.

''I thought that Jigsaw would take me!'' Rin cried. Sesshomaru hugged her, trying to calm her down.

''Jigsaw! He doesn't exist, Rin!'' Kagome shouted.

Just then the lamp fell down from the ceiling and landed on the table with an huge crash.

''AAAAAHHHH!'' Kagome screamed and ducked. ''I TAKE IT BACK!''

**Later that day**

They all decided to go out for a walk in the forest. But as expected, Kagome took the chainsaw with her.

''I think it was a good thing to take Kagome out for a walk. Now she can finally relax.'' Rin said and smiled.

''RELAX!'' Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exclaimed.

All three looked over at Kagome. She ran ahead and yelled, ''DIE TREES!''

''But think about it, if we lose her, all we have to do is follow the road of fallen trees!'' Rin laughed.

**Later**

It's been 20 minutes and Kagome was out of sight and as Rin said, they followed the road of fallen trees.

They walked along a path, with huge trees that surrounded it. And it was almost impossible to see through the trees too. And it was even harder to climb over all the trees that Kagome had been struck down, at least for Rin.

''Why, Kagome! Why the largest trees!'' Rin cried as she climbed over a tree.

It ended with her lying on the trunk.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stoped walking and turned around. Rin lifted her body a bit, ''I am not taking another step!'' Rin shouted and collapsed back down on the trunk.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and lifted her up.

''My hero.'' Rin smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

''Come on you two!'' Inuyasha shouted.

After awhile, Rin was back on the ground, walking beside Sesshomaru.

''Wow, it's so quiet. And still no trace of Kagome.'' Rin pointed out.

But right after she said that, Kagome ran out from the trees, crossing their path.

''Look! A rabbit! I kill it!'' Kagome shouted as she ran past them and disappeared into the woods again.

The others looked in the direction Kagome had dissapeared in, and it was quiet for 10 seconds before Inuyasha spoke, ''Well, at least we know she's alright.''

''She hunted a rabbit with an chainsaw, how is she alright?'' Rin asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word.

''At least she's not hurt.'' Inuyasha said and began to walk again.

''Where are you going?'' Rin asked.

''If we just keep walking, we will probably see Kagome again soon.'' Inuyasha explained.

**10 minutes later**

I wonder where she is now?'' Rin asked herself.

''Probably feasting on the rabbit.'' Sesshomaru said.

5 minutes later, they found Kagome in the middle of the path, trying to catch a bird.

''A bird! Chase the bird! Catch the bird! Eat the bird!'' Kagome squealed as she jumped up and down.

''Um..is that..normal?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Kagome is in a good mood, she drank a soda before we left, she took the chainsaw with her and she has a very strange sense of humor. Yes, this is normal.'' Rin smiled.

Later, when they were on their way home, Kagome and Rin talked about how fun things had been since they moved in. They were walking ahead of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, laughing and giggling.

''What do you think they're talking about?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Probably about us.'' Sesshomaru answered.

Then, the two brothers got an idea. As they walked on a beautiful, green hill, they sneaked up to Rin and Kagome and threw themselves at them. Kagome dropped her chainsaw in the process.

All four rolled down the hill, laughing.

At the end of the hill, Kagome and Inuyasha rolled into a bush. ''That was sooo fun!'' Kagome squealed as she stood up. But immidiately, Inuyasha pulled her back down and the bush covered them completely. Rin and Sesshomaru were lying a few yards away, Sesshomaru lay on top of Rin while he kissed her.

Everything was perfect.

But Sesshomaru would still let Inuyasha explain to their parents about the girls' drunken night when they got home tomorrow.

To hear Inuyasha explain to Inutashio and Izayoi when Rin and Kagome climbed on the TV was going to be fun.

**A/N: Until next time, and please review! Love you!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sunday afternoon**

Inutashio and Izayoi had just come home and they weren't very happy that Inuyasha got Rin and Kagome drunk.

''Can you please repeat that, Inuyasha?'' Izayoi almost growled.

''I _told_ you, when the twins went home I thought it would be good for Kagome and Rin to relax a little.'' Inuyasha explained.

''Relax! They climed on the TV!'' Izayoi shouted.

''Breathe, honey.'' Inutashio said and layed a hand on her shoulder.

''It's not only my fault! Sesshomaru could have done something!''

''Don't blame me, Inuyasha. I tried to tell you that you gave them too much.'' Sesshomaru said.

''We climed on the TV?'' Rin and Kagome asked confused.

And so, they continued to argue. But only 10 minutes later, everyone forgot what they were arguing about and instead they helped Inutashio and Izayoi to carry their bags.

''Was it necessary to take _twenty_ bags with you!'' Inuyasha shouted as he carried a large bag into the house.

''Yes.'' Both Izayoi and Inutashio said.

Sesshomaru was carrying two bags effortlessly and Rin walked behind him with a smaller bag.

Kagome tried to drag a bag that was half her size and heavy as hell.

Inuyasha came outside to fetch another bag when he saw Kagome. ''You don't have to take that one, you know.'' He said.

''I can handle it.'' Kagome said and continued to drag the bag.

''I can help you.'' Inuyasha said and grabbed the bag.

''No, I can do it myself. But thanks anyways.'' Kagome answered and tried to get back the bag.

''I'll carry it.'' Inuyasha argued.

''I said, no!''

''I just want to help my mate!''

CRASH!

''Your _what_!'' They heard someone shout from inside the house. Seconds later, Izayoi ran out from the house and ran towards Kagome. She grabbed Kagome's shoulders and looked at the mating mark.

''How wonderful!'' She squealed and hugged Kagome tightly.

''Mom, she's turning blue.'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!'' Izayoi cried and pulled away.

''Izayoi! Sesshomaru and Rin are mates too!'' They could hear Inutashio call from inside.

''They're what!'' Izayoi squealed and ran inside.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared after her.

''Anyway,'' Inuyasha said and turned towards the bag on the ground. ''let me take that.''

''No!'' Kagome argued and grabbed the bag.

In the end, Inuyasha had to drag both the bag and Kagome inside.

**With the others**

Izayoi was hugging Rin to death. ''Can't...breathe.'' Rin tried to say.

''Izayoi, I think that's enough.'' Inutashio said nervously.

''But this is such wonderful news!'' Izayoi squealed and hugged her tighter.

''Izayoi.'' Sesshomaru warned.

''I'm sorry, dear.'' Izayoi said and pulled away from Rin and wiped her tears away.

''I'm glad you're not angry.'' Rin smiled.

''Angry? I never get angry!'' Izayoi said sarcastically.

Everyone backed away.

''What?'' Izayoi said confused.

''….''

**Dinner time**

Everybody was sitting on the couch and ate hot dog and watched the news. Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they were busy looking at their mates as they ate.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin slowly took a bite of her hot dog and then licked her lips.

''Don't get any perverted ideas!'' She hissed without looking at him and continued to eat.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was watching her too, and decided to have some fun. She brought the hot dog to her mouth and licked on it slowly.

**2 seconds later**

''Where did everyone go?'' Izayoi asked and looked at her husband who only shrugged.

''I guess all four were in a hurry.'' Inutashio grinned.

**Next day**

It was seven in the morning and someone was knocking on the door. Sesshomaru growled and went to the closet and took out a pair of pants, then he walked slowly out of his room and down the stairs.

He opened the door, and guess what...Kagura.

He was about to close the door, then Kagure spoke, ''Please tell me you have got rid of that girl!'' She hissed.

''How many times do I have to tell you to leave me and Rin alone?'' Sesshomaru hissed back.

''You can't be in love with her! You _can't_!''

''Yes I can, and I am.''

''NO!'' Kagura shouted. ''I love you more than _she_ does!''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''Go home.'' He said before closing the door in her face.

**In Kagome's and Inuyasha's room**

''Let me go, Inuyasha!'' Kagome shouted.

''No way! You're not going anywhere!'' Inuyasha shouted back as he held Kagomes legs.

''But i could have sworn that I heard Kagura!''

''If it was her, then Sesshomaru can deal with her. And besides...you're_ naked_!''

''…...Alright.'' Kagome said and lay down on the bed again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and both fell asleep.

Sesshomaru walked back to his room and threw his pants away, then he climed into the bed and pulled Rin close to his chest.

…...

Knock Knock Knock!

''CAN'T WE GET TWO MINUTE'S SLEEP!'' Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Inutashio and Izayoi screamed.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one, but I'm thinking of a sequel if you want one. And of course Toga and Kagura are going to be in it. But this time, Toga and Kagura isn't the only problem...they have to deal with their children too.**

**Please tell me if you want a sequel! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**4 years later**

Kagome: 20

Rin: 20

Inuyasha: 21

Sesshomaru: 23

Two month ago, Inuyasha finally proposed to Kagome who happily said yes. They are getting married tomorrow and people were running around like crazy! People from both Inutashio's and Izayoi's side were all over poor Kagome.

''You should definitely have your hair like this tomorrow!'' Someone said.

''No, she should have it like this!'' An other exclaimed

''Isn't she cute! '' Someone squealed.

''LOOK! She's blushing!'' Someone else squealed.

Inuyasha stepped forward.

''Ok, ladies! Would you mind if I have some time alone with my soon to be wife?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Not at all! But not too long, it means bad luck if you two see each other before the wedding.'' Izayoi's sister said.

Inuyasha dragged Kagome to their room.

''Thank you for saving me.'' Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

''Feh! I can not see you before the wedding? Bullshit! I can see you whenever I want!'' Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

**In the kitchen**

Rin was making some cookies for the wedding with two other ladies. Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi and...belive it or not, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's grandmother, Kimika.

Kimika had finally gotten over her hatred for humans, but she was still not keen on Rin for some reason.

''You're doing it wrong!''

''Not too much sugar!''

''Give me that!''

''Rin! Put that thing down!''

She shouted at Rin. Rin might not be a good cook, but she sure as hell knew how to make some puny cookies!

''Can you stop complaining on everything I do!'' Rin shouted at Kimika.

''I stop when you're good enough for Sesshomaru!'' Kimika shouted back.

''Please, you two! Stop fighting.'' Inukimi said.

''She started it!'' Kimika defended.

''WHAT!'' Rin shouted.

''Kimika, I think you should go and do something else.'' Inukimi said politely.

''What!'' Kimika shouted.

''You heard me.''

''Inukimi, Rin is not good enough for your son.'' Kimika said as calmly as she could.

''Don't talk about her like that!'' Inukimi hissed.

''I can't belive that you're letting your son take this human as a mate after you lost Inutashio to a human!''

''We were not good for each other! And if Rin and Sesshomaru love each other, then they should be together! I thought you were over your hatred for humans?''

''I am, but not for _this _human!'' Kimika hissed and pointed at Rin.

''Don't insult my mate, grandmother.'' Someone growled.

The three ladies turned their heads and saw Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and took her hand in his.

''If you can't accept Rin, then you're not welcome here.'' Sesshomaru told Kimika and dragged Rin out of the kitchen.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha and Kagome could hear Rin and the others from their room and Kagome began to feel sad.

''Why can't Kimika just accept Rin?'' Kagome said sadly.

''If she wants to be welcome here, she better accept her.'' Inuyasha said hand hugged her.

''Let's not think about that, tomorrow is our big day after all!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''You're right, I must enjoy the time I have left as a free man!''

''Inuyasha!''

''Just kidding!...I promise! Kagome! NO! Please, not the chainsaw!''

**Downstairs**

''How dare she come here and think that she can rule our lives!'' Rin shouted and threw herself on the bed.

''Don't mind her, mate. She'll get over it.'' Sesshomaru said and sat down beside her on the bed.

''I hope so...'' Rin groaned and sat up.

''Let's talk about something else.'' Sesshomarun said.

''Oh! Let's talk about the bachelorette party and the bachelor party!'' Rin exclaimed.

_Flashback_

_The day before Kagome's bachelorette party, Rin talked with their friends who they had met over the years._

_Ayame and Sango._

_The three of them planned the funny things they wanted Kagome to do. And they would run into her room and scare her to death before the game would begin. And of course, they talked with Inuyasha about it so he wouldn't be in the bed when they came._

_In the morning, they ran through the door and jumped on the bed...it didn't go as planned._

_Kagome got more irritaded than scared, and with the chainsaw under the bed...oh dear..._

_''If you want to live, you better run now.'' Kagome said with a grin as she slowly got up._

_''AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' The girls screamed and ran out of the room with Kagome close behind._

_After they had explained to Kagome what they were going to do today they had to drag her out of the house by the legs._

_**Later**_

_''I will not ride that thing!'' Kagome cried as she was being dragged towards a big animal._

_''Kagome, it's a horse! And it will not hurt you.'' Ayame said._

_''Yeah, she's the nicest horse you will ever meet.'' Sango said._

_2 minutes later, the girls were running after the horse, and with a screaming Kagome on its back._

_**After the wild ride**_

_''I will never do that again!'' Cried a shaken up Kagome._

_''Don't worry, you'll get over it!'' Rin said cheerfully. ''Besides, the next thing will not be so bad.''_

_They went bowling. And when Kagome started thinking, maybe this was not so bad after all...it got worse._

_Later, they let her wear a white dress that went to her knees, then they covered it with candy..._

_''Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?'' Kagome sighed._

_Each of Rin, Sango and Ayame were carrying a sign. On Rin's it stood: 'Why not take a bite?' On Sango's it stood: 'Bit her, she will not bite back...I think.' On Ayame's it stood: Enjoy her before she's taken!'_

_Some men came up from time to time and took a bite._

_''Girls, this has been fun but can we go now?'' Kagome asked. ''That man, I think he's staring at the chocolate piece on my butt.''_

_''Not yet! I want to see what he's going to do.'' Rin exclaimed._

_''But-but if he-'' Kagome's eyes widened and her body stiffened. The man had bent down and was now nibbling on her butt._

…_..._

_On their way home, the girls were laughing. Kagome had kicked the man in the head and then, she took out her chainsaw. The rest is history._

_''What a day, huh?'' Ayame laughed._

_''I must admit, this was quite fun.'' Kagome grinned and hugged her friends._

_End of flashback_

''….''

''What?'' Rin asked.

''You didn't tell Inuyasha about that, did you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No.''

''Good.''

''….''

''….''

''Well? Tell me what you got Inuyasha to do!'' Rin exclaimed.

''If I have to...'' Sesshomaru sighed.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga had started planning when the girls were out with Kagome. First, Sesshomaru would make sure that Inuyasha woke up..._

…_.He threw him into the pond..._

_After that, they dragged him towards a plane, they would go skydiving._

_Inuyasha had a great time...until he came down to the ''ground''._

_He landed in the lake._

_Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga waited for him on the dry ground and laughed when they saw his face. Inuyasha was wet from head to toe and seagrass were sticking up from his hair._

_''How clumsy of you, little brother.'' Sesshomaru grinned._

_''You're looking good!'' Kouga laughed and fell over._

_''Inuyasha, my friend. How did you know that the next activity would be here?'' Miroku said with false amazement._

_''Will I get wet?'' Was Inuyasha's only question._

_''You will not get a single drop on you.'' Insured Miroku._

…_..._

_Inuyasha walked out of the water._

_They were canoing when Sesshomaru decided to ''stretch'' his leg and kicked Inuyasha out of the canoe._

_''SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!'' Inuyasha shouted._

_But Inuyasha actually enjoyed the last activity..._

_Sword fighting._

_He defeated both Kouga and Miroku, but Sesshomaru was another story, though..._

_End of flashback_

''So...what happened?'' Rin asked.

''I guess I was a little too hard on him.'' Sesshomaru said.

''He was badly hurt!'' Rin exclaimed.

''He was released from the hospital after two days.''

''You called me and said you were camping!''

''We were. At the hospital.'' Sesshomaru explained.

**Skipping to the wedding**

Inuyasha was nervous, he was standing at the altar and waited for Kagome. He was dressed in a black suit and by his side stood Sesshomaru, his best man. Rin stood at the other side, she was the bridesmaid. Then, the music started playing and everyone stood up. Kagome walked slowly towards Inuyasha in her beautiful white dress and with a smile on her lips.

''We are gathered here today to-'' The priest began.

Inuyasha and Kagome had only eyes for eachother and they almost didn't hear what the priest was saying.

When they had said ''I do'', the priest said, ''You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

Inuyasha's and Kagome's lips met and they could hear applause.

''I love you, Kagome.'' Inuyasha smiled.

''I love you too, Inuyasha.'' Kagome smiled back and their lips met once again.

**2 days later**

Inuyasha and Kagome were on their honeymoon and Inutashio and Izayoi were on a business trip again. That meant that Rin and Sesshomaru had the whole house for themselves!

''So, my little Rin...what do you want to do?'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''Hmmmm...you're it!'' Rin laughed and punched him on the shoulder, then she ran.

''Not exactly what I had in mind but...it works.'' Sesshomaru smirked and ran after her.

**The End**

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed the story and thank you all for your reviews! Oh, and the sequel will be up soon! It will be called: Not so easy after all. **

**Once again, THANK YOU! :D**


End file.
